Here I Come Ready Or Not
by chillituna
Summary: You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives, how true. For Maura a certain relative is nothing but trouble, or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time, hopefully you enjoy. All reviews welcome. Please let me know what you think. Thanks**

"Jane!, what the … are you not thinking? How could you…. Would you not care if I did that?"

"Maur it's just coffee, stop stressing." Jane placed the cup down on the bench, turned with her hands on hips, eyebrows raised and just looked at the honey blonde woman…. "Something's wrong what is it and don't say the coffee, for heavens sake I'm just putting a little bit of sweetness in it, and yes so it's five teaspoons of sweetness. I just need a hit."

"Well I'll hit you if you drink that! Jane, the body should not be assaulted with copious amounts of sugar – it's not good for you. Anyway why do you need such a "hit" as you say… did Casey keep you awake all night again….. you know your nighttime activities could use a little restraint therefore your requirement of a sugar hit would be minimal". Maura's eyes were locked onto Jane's expecting an answer and yet hoping the answer was no.

"Gee Maur since when did you become my mother and no it's not Casey, he's not on the scene anymore, I told him it's over."

Maura's eyes widened with a hint of joy in them. "What?"

Jane just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's over - mind you nothing ever really happened, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Maura, think about it – nothing happened – get it?"

"No, I don't. "

Maura's look of confusion was evident to Jane and with a sigh she said "Maur I didn't sleep with him okay."

"What….what do you mean, just last night or never ever slept with him?" this said with a little hope in her voice.

"Never, ever – happy." She just looked at Maura while prancing from one foot to the other like she was walking on a bed of hot coals, looking a little embarrassed she went back to her coffee."Anyway why do you care, it's not like you've ever cared before who I've slept with ….hang on that came out wrong - I don't sleep around and besides you know my past encounters, which I might add only comes to three." Jane was now adding more sugar to her coffee as she stirred slowly waiting for Maura's reaction and looking a little sheepish at the blonde.

"So that explains your so called mood swings, Jane you need to get …" Jane's hand was quick as a flash covering Maura's mouth. "Really, Maura come on, pleeease" Jane moved closer to the good Dr and whispered in her ear, so not to draw attention "besides I've taken matters into my own hands, literally, so give it a rest." Jane slowly removed her hand from Maura's mouth.

"Oh, right, so I see, okay anyway" she said blushing and swallowing hard trying to keep the waver out of her voice, "back to the original question, because….."

"Because" Jane looked confused.

"Oh yes, I hadn't asked it yet, had I …. Why did you breakup with Casey?"

"Because"

"Because why?" Maura asked a little too eager.

"Just because Maura"

"Because why?" Maura just wouldn't let it go, she had to know why, why Jane would let Casey go, when Casey was obviously so interested in her, mind you however, she was convinced he was not that good _for_ her or _to_ her. This news made Maura smile and internally jump for joy, a huge relief in the knowledge that Jane and Casey were no longer an 'item' as such. Not only was she looking out for her best friend but it also gave her more time to deal with her feelings towards her best friend.

"Why are you smiling, gee thanks, I tell you I've broken up with Casey and you smile – why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Don't turn this around Jane, I asked you first why you're not seeing Casey anymore" Maura was now slightly blushing seeing she was almost cornered into telling Jane why she was smiling. Maura gaze turned southward towards the ground to try and hide her redness. Once she felt the heat no longer present her eyes made contact again with the tall brunette.

"He's just not right for me, that's all" and under her breath she mumbled "plus I'm not interested in him" her mind racing to other thoughts, thoughts that confused the hell out of her.

"Good I'm glad you came to your senses – I could see he was no good for you. You need someone to look after you Jane, and he is not the right person to do that. Oh and by the way that is why I was smiling."

"Is that the only reason Maura?, you seem to tell me every time I meet someone that something is wrong with them and their not good enough."

"Yes of cause it is" As soon as these words were uttered from Maura's lips she turned and left the café in a hurry so as to not let Jane see her neck as it turned a beautiful shade of red splotches.

Jane caught the elevator up to her office staring at the cup of coffee in her hands as she ascended. Her lips formed a smug smile as she thought of Maura and the look of utter shock that showed on her beautiful face at the thought of Jane drinking a cup of sugar with a hint of coffee in it. The look she gave was priceless.

Maura was right, it is bad for her and for that reason and that reason alone she would dispose of the cup when she reached the squad room.

Jane sauntered in and slumped in her chair, holding her head and running her fingers through her hair as she looked at Frost. "Hey Frost, you look like you've been here all night".

"I have…. so what's your excuse,….. I'm not the only one with dark bags under my eyes, Casey keep you up all night again?." "No he did not! What is it with you lot, a girl has a rough night and everybody thinks she's sleeping around!"

The detective was a little offended at Jane's reaction. "Hey lighten up Jane, I just thought….. anyway I'm heading off to get some sleep. I _was_ here all night going thru those files, no luck so far, I'll leave you to it."

Jane was cranky with herself for speaking to Frost the way she did. It was bitchy and he didn't deserve to be spoken to in that manner. "Frost, sorry I bit your head off, I'm just a bit worn out I guess, plus I haven't had my coffee this morning."

"So, Maura's been on your back again about the sugar fix hey? Don't tell me she's finally getting to you."

Jane just closed her eyes and groaned, in more ways than one she thought to herself, in more ways than one. The thoughts kept swirling through her mind making her more and more uncomfortable. Thoughts of the honey blonde woman working down stairs and what thoughts they were, _God what's wrong with me. This is my best friend and I shouldn't be attracted to her this way_. Maybe she mused, I just need to get away for a while, have a holiday, then again that wouldn't work she wouldn't get to see Maura.

The rash had finally faded, thank goodness, last thing Maura needed was for Jane to notice her neck and the truth it reflected. She had no idea how she could possibly cope with Jane ever finding out how she truly felt about the detective.

Two autopsies had been performed so far that day and Maura was feeling the pressure of yet another body laid out on the table. All had been victims of the same killer. It was a straight open and shut case. The killer was the ex-husband, jealous of his ex-wife with a new man. Not only did he go after his ex-wife and boyfriend but he also killed their daughter as well, before turning the gun on himself. However the coward missed his brain, probably because he didn't have one, and now he was in hospital undergoing surgery to repair his jaw.

Maura gave a heavy sigh, what a waste of human lives, all because of a stupid emotion call jealousy that caused a situation to get completely out of hand.

She placed the final suture to the Y incision and took her gloves off as a familiar head poked around the corner of the autopsy room.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself detective, what can I do for you?" Maura said not looking up from her clipboard being totally engrossed with what she was writing.

Jane frowned a little at Maura's response "Maura, it's me, why so formal?"

"Sorry Jane, she slaps the clipboard down on the autopsy table "Some days …. I just don't understand the killings. I mean it's all so senseless" … Maura just rambles on and Jane steps closer to the blonde and gives her a hug trying to provide her with a little comfort.

"I know Maur there are just some psycho's out there that cause a lot of heartache."

"That's just it Jane, it's what you told me earlier" she says as she steps back from the embrace and looks with such intensity into the brunettes eyes that Jane brows furrow with concern. "This last case, the killer had never been in trouble with the law, he was a law abiding citizen, not even a parking ticket and he just snapped. Just like that and murdered three people – I have a hard time sometimes dealing with situations like these." She looks down at her hands then adds "I know I should just say 'next' wheel'em in, slice and dice'em and wheel'em out – but I can't Jane. I know all the scientific reasons why a person 'snaps' as they say however some days I still have a hard time dealing with it."

Jane knew why Maura was ranting – an innocent child had been one of the victims. Maura always had a hard time distancing herself when it came to a child's death. Jane clasps both of the doctors hands in hers and gives her a gentle and understanding smile "that's one of the reasons I love you and respect you so much, it's because you care." The tension showing in Maura's shoulders relaxes, "Thanks Jane, that means a lot to me". Just at that moment Senior Criminalist Susie Chang enters the autopsy room. "Susie, would you mind finishing up for me here?"

"Of course not Dr Isles, hello Detective Rizzoli" Susie says with a shy smile making eye contact with the detective knowing that words need not be said. She has worked with Maura for a few years now and knows her reaction only too well when a child is concerned.

"Well let's get out of here, Maur fancy a drink?"

"Yes I do, how about we go somewhere different, there's a little Asian/Australian restaurant that's new around the corner. Like to try it?"

"Sure, you can have the Asian side and I'll settle for the Aussie side, meat pie and beer sounds great."

Maura just beams with a huge smile at Jane "Why am I not surprised."

Truth be known, that's why Maura suggested it.

**A/N That's it should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them. I just borrow them from time to time to play with.**

**A/N: Thought I give it another go, see what you think. Thanks ItsMeCharlee for the encouragement.**

Two months had passed and all active homicide cases had now been solved giving Jane a little breathing space and time to reflect, even though she had a mounted of paperwork to complete, she could relax a little to try and sort herself out. It was late August and Jane knew that in a few months it would be the silly season and with that time of year the murder rate would increase dramatically – all hands-on-deck in the police department and no holiday leave granted during that period.

Pity, Jane thought as she stared at her computer_, a little timeout somewhere warm, maybe tropical, even overseas with a beautiful blonde by my side…._ _God those thoughts are back again_, she smirked, _Maura on my mind again….. face facts Rizzoli, Maura is never off my mind_.

With a heavy heart, Jane realizes that nothing good will come out of being so close to Maura and that she really does need to take some leave. With that thought, Jane pushed her chair back from her desk and headed to Cavanaugh's office. "Sir, can I have a moment please."

"What is it Rizzoli?"

Jane's stance told it all. She was tired and emotionally drained. Her eyes were lifeless and blank as they seemed to stare into space, her mind elsewhere….. her hair was lacking it's usual sheen and luster and was an unruly mess. She hadn't been taking care of herself as she knew she should – she didn't have time and didn't care.

"Sir, I was wondering, I have plenty of annual leave saved and just thought if it would be alright if I could take some time off before the crazy season hits, just a week would be good. I really need a break."

Cavanaugh looked her up and down and sighed heavily. He had a suspicion that Jane had a problem, what that problem was he didn't know. He hadn't approached Angela about it either, maybe he should have, then again was it really any of his business? He decided yes it was. Sean was hoping Jane would open up to him however that never eventuated. He had no choice, even though they were busy he knew he would have to give her some time off. Jane was his best detective and lately she'd been acting like a rookie cop. Her mind wasn't focused on the job and with going into dangerous situations she could end up getting killed. No he thought, she needs a break.

"By the look of you Rizzoli, you need more than a week. Honestly is one week long enough cause you look like shit!"

Jane lowered her head, she knew she looked like crap but couldn't help it. Looking back at Cavanaugh with a forced smile "Yeah, yeah a week is fine that's all I want."

"Okay, tomorrow's Friday, you can finish up then on one condition, you complete all outstanding paperwork on closed cases before you go, and I mean all paperwork!" Their eyes lock for a brief moment, Jane a little stunned because she knew the amount of work she still had would take at least three days to complete.

"But Sir"

"No buts Rizzoli, you finish it, or you don't go on leave." Hands on the desk he pushed himself out of his chair and moved closer to Jane. "What do you expect?, you come in here wanting time off with no advance warning. You won't even discuss with me what your problem is! Maybe if you told me I could help." The lieutenant was angry and a little disappointed that Jane wouldn't confide in him and it showed in his tone.

Jane just glared at him and in a calm voice she tried to put Cavanaugh in his place. "Sir, what problems I have are my problems. I just need a little time to sort myself out that's all."

Shit! Cavanaugh thought, she's stubborn. "Bullshit Rizzoli, if you have a God dam problem, then it's my problem too! Don't you dare say that it's not. I need to ensure the safety of all my detectives and at the moment, your head is so far up your ass you can't see what's happening around you. Now I will give you time off when and only when you finish your paperwork or you don't go… oh and when you do manage to go, tell Frost your plans, okay, where you'll be and contact phone numbers in case we need you."

"Sir, No!, it's none of Frost's business where I'll be and no, I don't want to be disturbed during that week by phone calls!" Jane was almost pleading with Cavanaugh, she was right, it's her time off and the Department really has no right to interfere with that.

"When you get back, if I don't notice an improvement in your work, believe me you will be telling me your problem or else I'll place you on stress leave, got me Rizzoli?" _Dam you Jane, my best detective and you're falling apart, shit!._

"Get out of here Rizzoli, time's ticking, go finish your work" he said as he resumed his seat "and alright, if you manage to go, we'll leave you in peace." With that said Jane turned around relief showing on her face and made her way back to her computer terminal.

"Hey Frost" Jane now looking a little confused, was staring at Frost and the pile of files he had in front of him. "What are you doing, those are mine" she said indicating to the files in front of him. "I know" Barry, not taking his eyes from the screen, continued to enter the data. "You need help" is all he said.

_Well he's not wrong there, I need lots of help in more ways than one._ God her head was now starting to pound with one of her famous headaches. Just what she needed, to be snowed under with paperwork and her head starts to throb. "Frost, again what are you doing."

He stops typing and turns to face Jane. "Look, you need help, with me helping we'll knock this over by tomorrow night." He goes back to typing trying not to look a little guilty because he overheard the conversation with Cavanaugh. "When was the last time you ate anyway, could be the reason for the headache, and yes Jane I know you have a headache, because you scrunch your face up when you have one."

"Frost, come on, don't' change the subject. Why are you helping."

"I overheard you and Cavanaugh, okay….. Jane you do look terrible and yes you need a break." Frost goes over to Jane and perches himself on the corner of her desk and just looks down at the brunette. "For you to request leave on the spare of the moment, I know something is wrong, you never take holidays."

Yeah, and I'm not taking one now" Jane growls. "Enough Frost, please just leave me alone…. please."

"No" Barry continues, "you're not sleeping, not eating properly, Jane you're appearance, well you look…. like awful Jane…. sorry but you do." Barry just looks at her trying to figure her out while he continues his verbal assault. "You don't seem to be able to concentrate properly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a love sick kid."

Jane at this point looses it, her eyes brimming with tears, threatening to overflow. Panic hits her, she needs to get out, get away. "I'll be back, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Ladies." With that said she moves as fast as possible (without running) towards the door and walks straight into Maura.

Frost with his voice still raised continues as it finally dawns on the detective that his last comment was the trigger. _Jane has a problem with Casey, it's obvious, she loves him and he doesn't want her._ "It's Casey isn't it Jane?", he calls out to her, "Jane, hey Jane wait." Too late she was gone.

Maura was still standing there looking like a stunned mullet. "What just happened Barry, what was that all about." Frost went back to his desk, "haven't you noticed, she's a mess, all because of Casey."

"What, no that is not true Barry. Jane said she wasn't interested in him and that he was not her type. So you see he can not be the cause." Maura was so sure of herself that Frost was wrong, however he being the detective maybe he could be right she thought.

"I'm telling you Maura it's Casey, I can tell, trust me, I know Jane she's my partner." Frost had a look of great concern on his face as he continued. "She was almost crying when I mentioned she looked like a love sick kid…. well let's just say, that's when she ran out".

Maura's mind calculated this new information. _ No, Jane wouldn't lie to me, she has never lied to me, that I am certain, unless….._ she looked at Barry, reading his face and seeing sadness reflected back, _maybe Jane did lie because she was hurting and being the stubborn person she is, just would not confide in me as she knew I would worry._

"I'm her best friend" Maura whispered, her throat now a little constricted with tears also threatening to fall. "I need to see her." Rising to her feet Barry quickly grabbed her arm. "No let her go" Barry said as he sat her down again. "Look, she has a hell of a lot of work to get through and I'll give her a hand with it, see Maura, she's requested time off next week to sort things out. Just let her be for the moment."

Maura was only half listening. "I did not see this coming. I believed her when she told me it was over with Casey."

* * *

Jane managed to finish her work (with a lot of help from Frost) and was now on a week's leave.

It was 5pm on Friday afternoon and Jane had finished for the day and was ready to leave the Precinct, however before she did, she knew she had two phone calls she had to make. Jane reluctantly picked up her mobile and called her mother. "Ma, it's me, just a quick call to say I'll see you next Saturday. Yeah, yeah, okay, sure. No Ma everything will be okay, yes I know Maura's upset, I promise, okay yeah I'll see her before I go. Right bye" with that Jane hung-up and stared at her phone, she was going to call Maura, however decided against it. She turned her phone off and placed it back on her belt and headed for the elevator to go down to the morgue.

Jane just stood at the doorway to Maura's office just staring at the beautiful woman seated at her desk, not game to step inside. Maura hadn't seen her yet, however she sensed she was there. The doctor looked up, her eyes were a little puffy Jane noticed, something was wrong and that 'something' was her, she had no doubt of that. Maura's eyes were full of hurt and Jane knew she was the cause it. _How many more times am I going to hurt her. I can't do this to her, I love her so much….. God where did that come from. I have to get out of here! _ The brunette had to get away, had to say goodbye quickly and leave, otherwise she was going to completely fall apart.

"Hey" is all Jane could manage to say at this point, her eyes never leaving Maura's. That's all it took, the honey blonde was out of her chair like a shot and in the arms of the detective. Maura buried her face in the side of Jane's neck and quietly sobbed, while trying to apologize over and over again.

"Hey, hey Maur, it's alright" Jane was cooing to her while rubbing her back lightly. "Please don't cry" and with that the tears started to cascade down Jane's cheeks. "Oh God Maura, sweetie please stop. It's okay". The words were being choked out from Jane. She couldn't take it anymore, her heart was breaking seeing Maura so upset. Finally it became apparent, Jane couldn't deny it anymore, that no matter how much time she had off or how far she travelled to be separated from Maura, she was in love with her and nothing whatsoever was going to change that fact.

Maura broke the embrace wiping the tears from her eyes and walking away from the detective. She spun around and continued "Jane, I know it's not Casey, please tell me it's not, you said he wasn't for you, that you don't love him. I know for a fact you don't love him….. in all the time I've known you", she said with utter determination in her voice "You have _never_ lied to me. Barry is convinced it's Casey, he said you're in love with him but he doesn't love you."

"Maura, I didn't lie to you, it's not Casey."

"Then it is me, isn't it, I'm sorry for whatever I may have done. Lately you have been avoiding me and I do not know why. Please Jane tell me."

Jane went straight to the doctor and put her hand on Maura's shoulder while raising her chin with the other and looking her in the eye_. This is so hard I'm so sorry…_"Maura you have done nothing wrong, it's me, I just need some time to myself, I'm so tired and emotionally drained. Please believe me, you have done nothing wrong." With that Jane kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered "I have to go, see you in a week" and she left.

* * *

The week had passed all too quickly, with little relief for Jane emotionally, however she did catch up on some much needed sleep. She had spent her time up north at Sandy Point State Reservation in a cabin and kept to herself. During the day a lot of soul searching was done while spending her time walking for hours or just sitting on the beach in total isolation wrapped in blanket, for it was freezing at that time of year. At night she would sit in her cabin in the dark and cry until there were no more tears left to be shed then drift off to sleep only to dream of the woman she loved so much. God, how she wished Maura was there, she missed her terribly.

The final conclusion she had to face was the fact that she was indeed head-over-heels in love with Maura Isles and there was nothing she could do about it. Should she tell her, maybe, then again Jane was worried about their friendship. Confronting Maura could potentially ruin what they had and may drive Maura away.

Jane was sure the doctor had no interest in her, yes she loved Jane but as a friend only. The only advantage to telling Maura was a selfish one on Jane's part, it could give her the emotional relief she sought. The detective had decided after careful consideration, their friendship was too important to risk, therefore she would never confess her true feelings to Maura.

* * *

It was mid afternoon on Saturday when Jane arrived home. Walking through her apartment she dropped her duffle bag and pulled off her boots. She made her way to the fridge to grab a beer before heading to the couch and reaching for her phone to call her mother. Jane took a long swig of beer just as Angela pickup the call.

"Hi Ma, yeah I'm home, just walked in the door. Had a nice relaxing time and I feel great." The brunette tried to sound as cheery as possible, the deception had started, no more moping around, she needed to convince everybody (especially Maura) that she was okay.

She spoke to her mother for only a few more minutes telling her that she'll be there for their family Sunday lunch, when Angela informs Jane lunch will be in the guest house and not the main house, Maura has gone away.

**A/N Well that's it again. Hope it's ok. Please do a review, would love to know. Ta**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them. I just borrow them from time to time to play with.**

Jane arrived at her mother's around 11.30 Sunday morning, wanting to get there a little early so she can talk to her in private.

She turned the car engine off and sits staring at the steering wheel thinking. _Maura has gone away, did I upset her that much. God I hope not. I need to see her. Maybe there's a problem with her family, if so why didn't she call me, I would have come back. Nothing could keep me from her if she needs me, I'll always be there for her. _Tears were now welling up in her eyes. The more she thought about it the more upset she was becoming. The brunette closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing_. Get over it Rizzoli, pull yourself together, get out of the car, go see your ma and get it sorted!._

Jane gave a heavy sigh before reaching for the door handle. She was now cranky with herself for being so self-centered, realizing that Maura may be hurting and needs her best friend and she's not there for her.

As she stepped out of the car she's immediately engulfed in a bear hug from Angela. "Janie, hey sweetie you're home." Angela pushes Jane back and holds her at arms length. "Did you have a good time, get plenty of rest and eat properly." She says eyeing her daughter up and down. "Baby, you're too skinny, you haven't been eating properly, what am I going to do with you! If you can't feed yourself, how are you going to feed your husband?"

Jane's mouth drops open. "Ma!" is all she can say at first, then she pats her mother on the cheek, steps around her and heads for the guesthouse while talking over her shoulder. "Yes I had a good time, Yes I had plenty of rest, Yes I ate properly and"…. Jane stops, spins around as Angela walks straight into her. Jane's face is only inches from her mother's. "Don't you worry, when the time is right I guarantee I will be able to provide sustenance to the person that I hope one day will become my partner." _Ma, please leave me alone, you don't understand, I love you dearly, but I don't want to hurt you too. I'm breaking apart, so fragile right now, please don't do this to me, not now._

"Oh" is all Angela can say while staring at her daughter wide eyed. "That's good Janie, that's good." Her mother takes Jane's arm in hers and continues for the guesthouse, rubbing their hands together. "Come on sweetheart, let's get inside, it cold out here."

Jane held her breath waiting for the next onslaught from her mother, however it didn't eventuate. She thought of Cavanaugh and wondered if he voiced his concerns to her mother as well. Jane wasn't sure however she doubted it, her boss would try and drag the truth out of her first before confronting a relative. It would be police protocol.

Once inside they veered toward the kitchen. "Everything's done Jane, I just need the table set." Angela indicates toward the dining room table "could you do that for me please?"

"Sure Ma, but first I'd like to call Maura, tell her I'm home and say hi to her if that's okay." Jane looks at her mother waiting for an answer.

"Well that's not going to happen right now, she's gone away Janie like I said." Angela says shrugging her shoulders.

"I know Ma, but I'd still like to call her."

"You can't, not right this minute."

"Why?... Ma look, I've been away, I get home and you tell me Maura is away. Where is she?, is she alright?, is her family okay?, I mean Ma does she need me! Your stressing me out here Ma, what's going on?" _Fuck where's Maura!, God Ma just tell me I need to see if she's alright…. stay calm, breath don't put blame on Ma, just breath…._

"Look Jane, I don't know. All I know is the next day after you left she gets a phone call from an old friend. She came in to tell me that she'll be gone for a few days and if I wouldn't mind looking after Bass."

Jane is finding it hard to control her breathing. "That still doesn't explain why I can't call her?" She's now starting to become frustrated with her mother. She goes over to her, takes her by the shoulders and looks her in the eye trying to keep her cool and her voice calm as she continued with the questions.

Slowly she says "Ma did you ask her if everything was alright?"

"Yes"

"Did you ask where she was going?"

"Yes"

"What about the friend that called? Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, I think so, um maybe not. Look Jane, I asked her all these questions, but she wouldn't tell me what was going on." Angela's words came out in a high pitch tone. "She wouldn't tell me Jane, she just said that I would find out later." "She also said to tell you…." Angela scrunched up her face trying to remember.

"Ma!" Jane pleaded.

"Oh yeah, tell Jane not to try and contact her, it will be too hard to get a hold of her and she'll be too busy."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart sank and she began to panic. God she thought, Maura must really be pissed off at me. She was now pacing the room. "Ma, did Maura seem upset?"

"No baby, if anything she was very happy, she had a real sparkle in her eye, you know the look she gets and the way she acts when she's very excited" her mother comments.

"Yeah Ma, I know that look." Jane says quietly thinking of the honey blonde and that beautiful smile that just lights up her whole face and her laugh that goes with it, just like a child's reaction upon a new discovery ….. gorgeous. _Fuck what have I done, I need to talk to her, make things right, my best friend I can't lose her!_

Jane went back into the kitchen, to gather the plates to start setting the table. Right she thought, her detective skills now in full swing. Has Maura's gone away by herself?, she highly doubts it. This so called friend calls out of the blue, Maura drops everything and goes to God knows where. Jane interrupts her own thoughts, "Ma, this old friend that called, guy or girl?"

"It was a man honey." Jane's insides tense up and now she feels sick. "So, he just called, and she went to see him, just like that…. or did he come to see her?"

"No I'm pretty sure he just called."

"My God Ma, who on earth would she do that for, I mean just pack-up and leave town. Who is this person? She just can't up and leave for a week or two. Whoever it is they must mean a hell of a lot to her." _ I feel sick, no she can't just leave me, who is this guy. Jesus, I'm losing it!_

"Oh Janie, I'm sure you're right honey, she was so happy when she left." Angela was smiling thinking of Maura as she started to stir the bolognese sauce. "You should have seen her, she was so happy. I'm sure this man is very special to her."

Jane's world just imploded , she was close to tears again. _Just suck it up Rizzoli_ she thought. With a deep sigh she had no idea how she was going to get through lunch and actually eat something, she felt sick to the stomach. She didn't need this news, especially not today with the whole family gathering. She just wanted out.

Jane headed to the fridge to grab a beer, she needed a drink. With her hand wrapped around the ice cold beer she thought better of it. Alcohol and being so upset is not a good mixture, she'd be a blubbering mess after the first few sips, so she left the beer where it was in the fridge and grabbed a soft drink instead.

"Hey Janie" Frankie called out as he walked through the door, "how's my big sis." Jane just beams a huge grin and goes and punches him in the arm.

"Ow Jane" "Ma" he whines, "Jane hit me".

"God Frankie you are such a sook. Did you miss me?"

"Of course we did Jane" Frost and Korsak said as they walked in. Frost goes up to Jane and gives her a hug. "How you doing Jane, get things worked out?" Jane just gives him the evil eye "we'll talk later Frost, I'm pissed off with you at the moment."

"What did I do! I'm not the one that dumped you."

That was enough for Jane and she turned on Frost and said in a very low voice, trying so hard to control her anger "Barry, sweetie come here." She put her arm around his shoulders and began to walk away from the others. With her back to the rest of her family she continued "I'm going to tell you one more time – it is not Casey! I am not in love with him and for the record, I told Casey I didn't want to see him anymore. You got that Frost!"

Jane wasn't finished yet, her voice now beginning to crack. "Why did you tell Maura I was in love with Casey? Why?…. Maura thought I lied to her, I would never lie to her. She's hurting and I don't like to see her hurt."

Frost raised his hands as if surrendering. "Hey Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. You spoke to her didn't you and cleared things up?"

"Yeah" Jane sighed.

"So, what, you telling me she's still upset?"

"Yes, well maybe, I don't know!" Jane was frustrated again by now. "Last time I saw her she was crying and kept apologizing for something she didn't do."

Frost was now looking very confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jane. If you sorted things out with her regarding Casey and you, then why was she apologizing to you? I don't get it?"

"Because she thought she did something wrong." Jane's chest was aching, she was hurting so much and was about to lose control.

"I still don't get it." Barry was now even more confused. He just stood there with his arms crossed and watched Jane pace up and down the hallway.

"I've been avoiding her." Jane cried out. It came out before she could think of what else to say. Too late, it was said. Jane was now in tears. "God, Frost it's my fault, I hurt Maura." She tried to wipe the tears away as Frost grabbed her arm and guided her into her mother's bedroom and shut the door.

Barry just held Jane as she slumped against his chest and sobbed. He held her tight while rubbing her back. He was a little shocked to tell the truth. He's never seen Jane like this before. Something major was going on with her and it was all about to come to the surface.

"It's going to be okay Jane."

"No it's not." Jane cried out. She buried her head in Barry's chest and kept saying over and over again "I don't know what to do." Her heart was breaking.

Frost stopped his hand movement as realization set in. He now understood the drama that was being played out in front of him. He lifted Jane's chin and gazed into her eyes. "You're in love with Maura, aren't you Jane?"

All she could do was nod yes. "Holy shit Jane!" Frost's face lit up with a huge grin as he started to chuckle.

"It's not funny Frost." Jane whined.

"Okay look, take a few deep breaths, go and wash your face and try and make yourself look presentable." Barry points her in the direction of the bathroom. "I take it no one else knows?"

"No they don't and I plan on keeping it that way." Jane said as she headed towards the sink.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Jane the way you've been acting lately people will find out. Anyway we don't have time to talk now, if you want, I can come over to your place after lunch today. What do ya say?"

Jane came back into the room from washing her face. She looked better. "I'd like that." The brunette was now trying her hardest to sound cheery and not be down in the dumps. "Okay let's get on with this lunch and see what Ma's cooked up for us."

"Sounds good to me." He said as he followed her out the door.

Before Jane entered the living room she stopped and turned to look at Barry. With a shy smile she mouthed "thank you".

"Later" is all Frost said.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the characters of Rizzoli & Isles**

Lunch had gone as planned according to Jane. She managed to eat her fill without feeling sick and even joked around with her family for a few hours. The brunette had to admit to herself that she felt better having confided in her partner. She didn't feel so alone with her feelings and it was good to know that Barry was there as a shoulder to cry on. She was looking forward to talking with him later on in the day, to finally have everything out in the open.

Jane was finished with the dishes when Angela came in from watching Frankie shoot baskets with Frost. "Hey Janie, you back at work tomorrow?" Angela quizzed.

"Yeah Ma, all back to normal."

"Well not quite, Maura's not here." Angela mentioned with a little pout.

Jane continued to wipe down the benches without looking at her mother. "You miss her Ma?" Jane said followed by a heavy sigh "so do I." The bench had never looked so clean, as Jane continued to scrub the same spot.

"Take it easy honey, you'll ruin the bench."

"Sorry Ma, seemed to get carried away." She finished putting the cleanser and cleaning cloths away under the sink before going to her mother to give her a kiss goodbye. "Thanks for lunch Ma it was, as always, delicious."

"Thanks baby." Angela gave her daughter another bear hug. "Jane, it'll all be back to normal soon, you'll see, I do seem to remember Maura said she'd be back on Wednesday, so you two can catch up then." She said to Jane as she gave her a pat on the arm.

"Wednesday, oh thanks Ma, yeah I'll see her then." Jane hesitated, then she reached into her bag for keys to Maura's house. "Um… I'm just going into Maur's house, I have a little something I found and want to leave it for her." She gave her mum another kiss. "I'll see you at the café tomorrow Ma." and she left.

Frost was standing near the doorway just out of sight, not intentionally, however listening to the exchange between the two women. Time to go as well. He thanked Angela and said his goodbye's to the rest of the family.

As he headed towards his car, he sighted Jane coming out from the main house. She was as white as a ghost. Something was very wrong. Barry jogged over to her "Jane, you alright, you don't look so hot?"

"Gotta go, gotta go now, gotta go home." Jane's voice was shaky and threatening to crack again, her eyes were welling up with tears. She looked at Frost as he approached. He took one look at her face which said it all. "Shit." Is all he could say at first. "Jane go, I'll follow you home."

She headed towards her car while shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. Jane stumbled a little as she reached for the door handle. Once she managed to open the door, she threw her bag across the passenger's seat as she climbed in. While fumbling with the keys she slammed the door shut. The ignition was turned on. "Fuck!." She yelled out before putting the car in drive and she was off.

As she was driving she was trying to calm herself down, she was furious, although she knew she had no right to be. Was she mad at Maura or herself, or the situation she found herself in? In love with her best friend.

The week's break really did nothing for Jane emotionally, it just gave her more time to think of the woman she loves so much. Her mind reflected back to the week just gone, of some of the events that took place. Some nights she would sit in the dark having a quiet drink or two trying to figure out what she was going to do before crying herself to sleep.

On the other nights she remembers all too clearly, as a slight blush coloured her cheeks, making her feel a little embarrassed. Jane would lay on the bed her mind totally engrossed with thoughts of the honey blonde causing her to become sexually aroused. Her hand would slip under the elastic of her underwear as she began to masturbate while thinking of her beautiful friend. She was missing her terribly, she needed to see her, wanted to talk to her, wanted to hold her, wanted to touch her.

Jane would lay there thinking of what it would be like to make love to Maura causing her arousal to grow, crying out her name as she tried to give herself a small release. However that release never came as she knew it was never meant to be, Maura would never be hers.

Honking of horns startled Jane back to the here and now. "Shit, I am totally fucked in the head!" she growled as she almost caused an accident. Just a few more blocks and she'd be home. Frost was still behind her. He's such a good guy Jane thought, he's like family, hopefully I won't ruin the friendship we have by my stupidity.

Jane pulled into the curb, grabbed her bag and a few other items she picked up on her way home.

Frost was now out of his car following Jane up the stairs. He just eyed her and the package she was carrying as the door was unlocked. They crossed the threshold before Frost had his hand out. "Give it here."

"What" Jane's eyebrows knitted together trying to look confused. She knew what he was after, her jaw started clenching. "No, it's mine. Look I didn't have a drink at lunch and I want one now."

Fair enough Frost thought. He shook his head. "Okay, sure why not, you probably need one." He took the brown paper bag from her peering inside, then pulled the bottle of red out. "Red wine….. Jane since when did you started drinking red wine?"

"Since now, Maura likes it, thought I give it a try." She grabbed two glasses and started to pour. Frost put his hand over one. "I'll have coffee." He proceeded to make the coffee himself as Jane had a huge gulp of wine. "Hey ease up Jane, wine is for sipping, it's to be appreciated, look at the depth of colour and smell the aroma. It would give your taste buds a thrill if consumed properly." He said while smiling.

"Who are you Frost, Maura?" She said with her eyebrow raised. Then it hit her, as she realized what she just said and the water works started again.

"Ah shit Jane". He pulled her in for a hug again and sat her down on the couch. "Right talk to me, we have all night with no interruptions."

As if right on cue, the phone rang. Jane wiped her face and froze for a moment when she heard the ring tone and knew it was Maura calling. "Jesus what am I going to do, it's Maura."

"You're going to answer it that's what." Barry said with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah of course." Jane answered the call. "Hey" is all she could say as silent tears ran down her face.

"Hey Jane, how are you sweetie, you said not to call while you were away, so I didn't, however you're back now and well, I just called to say hi."

"Well I could say the same about you! Ma said I couldn't call you."_ Calm down, breath, don't be a bitch to her, don't panic…_

Jane was sitting on the couch staring at her feet as she spoke. "Sorry Maur, didn't mean to snap at you" she sighed heavily, "I got home and you were gone. Everything okay?"

"Yes Jane everything is just perfect." The tone in Maura's voice was an indication she was smiling. Jane's mind pictured the beautiful blonde and a smile came to her face as well.

"Where are you?" She said looking at Barry now with a sad look on her face.

"Look Jane, I'll be home on Wednesday, I have to go now, okay?"

"but Maur…" Jane said holding her breath, hoping Maura would tell her what's going on.

Maura's voice now took on a serious tone. "When I get home, I need to talk to you Jane." Maura was almost stuttering. "Look I have to go. I miss you Jane."

"I miss you too."

Just as Maura was about to end the call Jane heard a familiar voice in the background, "Maura what would you like for breakfast?" Jane's face suddenly went pale. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on hearing all the background noises. Seagulls squawking, surf, other voices, the clatter of plates.

"I'll see you Wednesday, bye." Jane surmised Maura was at a beachside café about to order breakfast with none other than Ian Faulkner.

The tall brunette now had tears streaming down her face as she sat staring at the phone in her hand. She looked up at Barry and said in a very quiet, steady voice "she's in fucking Australia, with Ian fucking Faulkner".

"Right" Jane said as she stood up and started pacing the room. "Where were we before the interruption. That's right, I was about to pour my heart out to you and tell you that I'm head-over-heels in love with my best friend. Have been for years really, only I just realized it a few months ago." Jane was pacing like a caged lion and either waving her hands in the air or running her fingers thru her hair. She was starting to laugh now while ranting. "Doesn't matter though does it? Maura's with Ian, besides that she's not interested in me, never has been…. not in that way, know what I mean Frost?" Jane had stopped pacing and was now starring wide eyed at him.

"Yeah, I know Jane, Maura's not a lesbian and you are." Barry said quite innocently.

"I am not!. God Frost, I have never ever been interested in women." Jane started to scrunch her face up. "The thought of… of… you know, not me, noooooo way, couldn't do it."

Frost was laughing now. "Just listen to yourself Jane, God you are so confusing. You said you were in love with Maura. What, tell me, if you two were in a relationship together, what are you going to do, just walk around holding hands. I hate to tell you this Jane, but Maura's a hot blooded woman, and there is no way she won't want sex from you."

"Hey, of course I'd make love to her and yes that means "you know" Jane says blushing a little while pointing towards her pelvic region. "She's different." The brunette sat down again next to Barry with a huge grin on her face. She turned towards him and continued "She's all I can think about, she's always on my mind. Oh God, Frost what she does to me when I see her. Yes, I want to make love to her, I want to spend hours exploring every inch of her gorgeous body, I want to taste her, I want to give her pleasure. I want…."

"Enough, too much information Jane." Frost says covering his ears and laughing. He quickly sobers and takes both Jane's hands. "Tell her."

"What!, no I can't, she'd run a mile and our friendship would be over." Jane takes her hands back. "Anyway, it's probably going to be over anyhow."

"What do you mean?"

Jane just shrugs. "When I was in Maura's house before we left ma's I found all these brochures on Australia plus property listings. I think she's moving to Australia. I mean why wouldn't she. The man she loves lives there now. The evidence all points to that conclusion." She looks at Barry with tears in her eyes. "Property listings Frost, she's going to buy a house there!"

"You don't know that, it could just be a holiday home." Barry started to gently rub her back, trying to give comfort.

Jane sat there shaking her head "No, you didn't hear her voice." She sighs and stands again beginning to pace back and forth. "She also said before she hung up that she has to talk to me when she gets home. It sounds serious with Ian. I think she's going to tell me she's getting married and moving to Australia."

"Jane you don't know that." He rolls his eye's.

Jane ignores him and keeps talking. "She was so happy on the phone, no she's there with Ian looking at property and having a lovely holiday in a beautiful country, sitting in a café at the beach having breakfast with Ian fucking Faulkner. She's probably sitting there wearing hardly any clothing just maybe her swimmers looking absolutely gorgeous, while Ian fucking Faulkner's eyes are bugging out of his head staring at her beautiful, firm, rounded breasts!"

"Jane, tell her how you feel" Barry said interrupting her ranting.

"No!"

"Fine – then what do you expect from Maura." Barry now walked over to Jane and put his hands on her shoulders. "You just want her to be your friend, however she's never allowed to meet someone and fall in love, maybe even marry, have kids, like a lot of people do. No you want her all to yourself, no one is allowed to ever touch her again because you don't want them to. What are you going to do Jane? Lock Maura inside her house and throw away the key?"

Barry was on a roll, he was trying so hard to have her understand. "You are so selfish Jane, wake up to yourself. If you love her you should want her to be happy. If she's in love with Ian then you should be happy for her. Don't you get it! Barry was now extremely frustrated with his partner. "If you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel, then at least have the guts to be there for her as a friend and allow her to find love with somebody else."

"If you don't wake up to the fact that Maura deserves to find love, then you are going to lose her for good."

"I'm going to lose her anyway if she lives in Australia." Jane says as she quietly cries again.

"Well what's the problem with telling her? May as well – you seem to have it all figured out that she'll soon be out of your life, halfway around the world! Go on tell her, it'll make you feel better, get it off your chest." Frost's shoulders slump, he's disappointed in Jane. "Jane look at me." Jane's watery eyes make contact with the intense stare of Barry's. "Do you honestly think Maura would turn her back on you because you fell in love with her?"

Jane looks down hiding her shame and says quietly "No."

"No is right. Give her some credit Jane, come on this is Maura we're talking about." Barry now goes to grab his jacket before going out into the freezing cold.

"I'm being a right bitch at the moment aren't I Frost?" She looks at him searching his eyes for an answer?

"Yeah, a jealous one at that." He finishes putting his coat on and goes over to Jane. He leans over and whispers in her ear. "If you keep acting like an ass, you will push her away. So stop it." He then kisses her on the cheek and gives her a hug. "Give it time Jane, it won't hurt as much. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Frost, thanks for everything." Jane stands there biting her lip and looking a little coy. "My… my um, my birthday is on Tuesday, Maur won't be home till Wednesday. She's never missed my birthday, I think she's forgotten" she says looking at her partner with sorrowful eyes.

"Jane"

"Yeah"

Frost pokes Jane's nose with his index finger "Stop it" Then he pokes her in the chest. "Stop being so selfish, remember she doesn't belong to you."

"I know, but she should. She has no idea what she's missing out on" she wiggles her eyebrows and tries to smile while opening the door. "Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow."

Frost heads down the stairs "shit" he mutters to himself "her birthday's Tuesday, she's going to be unbearable. Shit!"

**A/N That's it for now, another chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed. Would love some feedback good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

**A/N: To all you baseball fans out there, I apologize now for there's a very tiny reference to the game in this chapter, however I really don't know much about it. Sorry, I hope I didn't do the sport any injustice.**

* * *

Tuesday rolls around and to Barry's surprise Jane couldn't have been more relaxed if she tried. She was a real pleasure to work with Barry thought. Their little chat on Sunday must have sunk in to that brain of hers. The hurt won't go away for quite some time, however she's trying hard to keep her emotional outbursts under control. She's gonna be okay.

"Hey Frost, going to Ma's tonight?" Jane said with a huge grin on her face.

"No, what for?" Frost was doing his best to look perplexed.

"Very funny, of course you are. I'll see you and the rest of the troops later, I'm going to the gym for a while." She grabbed her jacket throwing it over her shoulder as she started walking backwards, she winked at Frost, turned around and walked out of the precinct with a definite spring in her step. Frost watched the back of her as she disappeared around the corner. Yep, she is going to be okay.

Jane had spent about two hours at the gym. She needed to belt the living daylights out of something and that something was a punching bag. She knew Frost was right about her attitude, it had to change. Being a pain in the ass to everyone is just down right mean, especially the way she'd been treating Maura by avoiding her. No she had decided to switch off and try to be her old self again. It was going to be hard she knew, but she had to try.

The shower felt like heaven as it cascaded down her body. Her mind was wandering and then, as usual, ended up thinking of Maura. A few tears began to fall, not even a phone call from her she thought, my birthday and not even a simple call. With a heavy heart, she finished her shower and began to get dressed for dinner. What to wear, she pondered looking through her wardrobe. Jane knew just the thing. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out her little black dress. Yes she felt like shocking a few family members tonight and besides it did make her feel good to be girly now and then.

Just before she left she took one last look in the mirror and gave herself a little pep talk. "Enough of this bullshit Rizzoli, stop sulking and being an asshole. Be happy! Okay time to go." She grabbed her winter jacket and left.

* * *

Happy Birthday Janie! A large banner was the first thing Jane noticed when she entered her Ma's house.

"Is that my baby" Angela's booming voice could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen honey."

"Really Ma, I would never have guessed." Jane muttered under her breath as she entered the kitchen. She went to Angela and engulfed her in a big hug and kissed the top of her head. Angela was a little shocked at the affection coming from Jane, plus staring wide eyed at what she was wearing. "Jane you look stunning, my goodness baby wow, that holiday did you some good after all." She patted her daughter on the backside. "Go say hello to everybody and get yourself a drink."

"Sounds like a great idea." Jane headed for the living room, as she rounded the corner her family was there to greet her. "Happy Birthday Jane!". There was Frankie, Tommy, Lidia and her mother, Frost, Korsak, Cavanaugh and Riley. Each and every one of them gasped as they saw what she was wearing. "My God Jane, you look great." Korsak commented. Others were giving her wolf whistles whilst her brothers just harassed her by poking and prodding her stomach.

Jane was embracing her family members receiving a kiss from each when out of the corner of her eye she saw that something wasn't quite right out in the backyard. Jane looked through the window and saw the a huge marquee setup. "What the hell" she said pushing past Frankie. "Here" Frankie said forcing a beer into her hand.

"Thanks" is all Jane could say, she was speechless. Frankie slapped her on the back and walked away laughing. Jane could hear her brother calling out to her mother, still laughing and saying "we got her Ma, she looks like a stunned mullet, she had no idea!"

The tall brunette took a long swig of her beer. "Go and have a look Janie", her mother said smiling at her as she came up behind her, "I think you'll enjoy what you find inside."

Jane stumbled outside the sliding glass doors and headed towards the tent. It was freezing outside, however she didn't seem to notice, her mind and body hadn't registered the cold yet as she made her way to the entrance. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She gingerly opened the tent flap and just stood there, her jaw dropped. "Seriously!… Are you kidding me!"

There were so many people, the place was packed. My God most of the dam precinct was there. At least another 20 police officers, some from homicide, others from robbery and even the drug squad. Her brain was trying to think who possibly could be left that was actually working this evening. She was shaking her head visibly taken back by all the people. When Ma throws a party, she really throws a party she thought.

A few people turned when they noticed Jane walk in. Again the wolf whistles started while some were calling out "Happy Birthday Rizzoli". Jane was speechless. She looked around the room, everybody was dressed in Red Sox attire. The whole room looked like a mini baseball stadium. It was totally unreal and all Jane could do was burst out laughing. There were even waiters serving drinks and nibblies. They also were dressed in Red Sox gear. Frost came up to Jane and placed a baseball cap on her head. He looked her up and down, adjusted the cap on her head, gave her the thumbs up sign "that's better" he said as he gave his partner a hug.

"Thanks Frost".

Everyone was cheering and laughing, Jane included. She needed this, however as she looked around the room, as things started to calm down and people started to talk amongst themselves, a little piece of her was aching. Maura would love this she thought. God she missed her.

No sooner had she started to relax and was talking to some of her friends from the drug squad, Jane's mother came over. "Do you like it Janie, Happy Birthday baby." She said excitedly giving her daughter another kiss. Angela lent into Jane "Janie, looking like that, you will find a man tonight" Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't think so Ma, not tonight. Hey Ma thanks so much for organizing this party, it's unbelievable!"

"Don't thank me sweetheart, it wasn't my idea." Angela said whilst looking across the room and smiling.

Jane eyebrows furrowed, she was confused. Staring at her mother, she noticed her looking into a crowd of her friends her eyes followed her mothers and Jane almost fainted.

"Oh God"

* * *

Maura saw Jane at the same moment, a smile lighting up her whole face. Their eyes locked on each other and it seemed like an eternity since they last saw one another. Maura was the first to move. A waiter was passing by her, so she grabbed two glasses of red wine and made her way towards Jane never taking her eyes off the brunette. Jane was in awe of the beautiful blonde. Maura was wearing high heels dressed in a Red Sox jersey, that came down to her thighs exposing her tanned legs. The jersey hugged her body and being so low cut showed off her cleavage, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Frost, noticed the exchange of looks between the two women and came to Jane's side "don't lose it Jane" he said under his breath.

Jane still hadn't taken her eyes off Maura, "Oh God she's here." Jane was almost rendered speechless, her eyes roamed from the tips of Maura's toes to the top of her head, taking her time as she admired her thighs, small waistline, ample breasts and her beautiful eyes. She managed to choke out a few words. "Gorgeous Frost, she's absolutely gorgeous."

"You're not wrong there Jane. She is definitely a beauty." Frost also found it hard not to stare open mouthed. Maura was drop dead gorgeous. "My God, Jane look what you're missing out on, un fucking believable."

Tears were now starting to well in her eyes. Frost rubbed her back trying to give her some comfort. "Sorry Jane, I shouldn't have said that." He gave her a little nudge. "Go say hello."

"Yeah, say hello, yeah right, say hello." No sooner was Jane about to make her way across the room, Maura was standing right in front of her.

"Hey"

"Hey"_ Snap out of it Rizzoli! Stop staring and wake up!_

Jane was blushing slightly for she knew she'd been caught out staring at certain parts of Maura's anatomy, she needed to say something fast and hope Maura didn't notice her embarrassment. "Maur what are you doing here. You said Wednesday you'd be home." Jane was so excited to have her friend home she was like a little kid.

"Since when have I ever missed your birthday Jane?"

The doctor stood there holding two glasses of wine. "Heard you're into red wine lately, care to join me?" Jane tore her eyes away from Maura and glanced at Frost. She could sense Barry was a little uneasy being caught out, he gave a little grin and looked down towards his feet.

"Would love to" she said while taking both glasses from the doctor and handing them to Frost who accepted "but first, I want a hug." The tall brunette engulfed the smaller woman in a heart felt hug. Maura's eye's were welling up with tears. She was hoping everything between them was okay, the thought of not having Jane in her life was unthinkable. The doctor's eyes closed enjoying the closeness of Jane, she missed her so much.

Her mind sobered, she had no idea how she was going to tell the detective what was going on in her life now. Could Jane take it, would she understand, or would she hate her and never want to see or hear from her again. Maura's heart skipped a beat with panic, she knew it couldn't be helped. Time had come, she had to confront Jane and tell her of the new development that occurred during her time away. Jane needed to know.

The detective was in heaven, she could feel every curve of Maura's body as her hands slid up her waist and across her back, her breasts pressed against hers. Her heart was racing and mouth going dry when a small moan escaped her lips. Jane tried to control herself, she broke the embrace and looked into the depths of Maura's beautiful hazel eyes that were also shining with unshed tears they were both so overwhelmed.

"Happy Birthday Jane, you look stunning".

"Thank you"

They both stood there just admiring one another with a smile on each of their faces, oblivious to anyone else being in the tent.

"Missed you" Jane said as she took Maura's hands in hers.

"Missed you too Jane, you have no idea how much." Maura glanced away, a little unsure of what to say next, so she just blurted it out "Are we okay?"

"Yeah" I'm sorry Maur, it's all my fault, I've been such a jerk lately, had a few things I needed to sort out and I'm so sorry I took it out on you, please forgive me." Jane looked at Maura with pleading eyes waiting for an answer.

"Of course Jane" Maura was staring at Jane, her heart sank and she was hurting, she couldn't understand why her best friend would hurt her this way and not confide in her. "Is there anything I can do to help" she barley said, already knowing the reply Jane would give.

"No, thanks, everything is just the way it should be."

"Is it Jane?" Maura gently grasped Jane's arm to gain her full attention. "Look Jane, we need to talk, not now but tomorrow. I need to talk to you Jane, a few changes have occurred and I really need for us to discuss the matter."

Jane's heart was breaking, she knew what was coming and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah sure" was all she could manage.

The detective's face brightened, it was time to change the subject. "Good God woman, what are you wearing Maur."

"Do you like it Jane? What do you think? Do I look like a pitcher or a batter?"

Jane just laughed, her voice dropped to a seductive tone without meaning to "You look more like third base to me, or the batsman who's just made a home run." Before Jane began to drool, she started laughing again feeling the heat rising in her face.

Frost spat out a mouthful of beer and starting coughing uncontrollably. He was laughing almost hysterically, when Jane slapped him on the back, "Shit" Jane whispered to Frost with her back to Maura, "did I just say that!" Frost just nodded holding his breath trying so hard to control himself. Jane eyed him with daggers, "stop it, just stop it" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Jane"

Jane spun around "Yes Maura".

"Is Barry alright, he seems to be choking."

"No he's fine" Jane said with a grin on her face. Then she spun around and faced Frost "he will be choking if he doesn't stop laughing!" Jane said in a whisper glaring at Frost.

Barry quickly retrieved their two glasses of wine from a nearby table, "here guy's enjoy".

"Thank you Barry". Maura raised her wine glass to the two of them. Looking into Jane's eyes she said "Happy Birthday Jane I hope this will be an extra special one and may the year be full of little surprises you never expected."


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

Jane raised the wine glass to her lips, about to take a sip when her eyes latched onto an unwelcomed face. "Fuck" Her smile faded immediately, when who should walk up behind Maura and kiss her on the cheek but Ian fucking Faulkner. Jane dropped her wine glass, it shattered into a million pieces. She glanced at the broken glass on the floor, fuck she thought, that's how I feel, she started to laugh while looking at the broken pieces.

"Hey Jane, Happy Birthday." Ian said kissing her on the cheek.

Jane was frozen on the spot. The anger was rising and about to explode, her face was beginning to redden with the heat from the anger radiating from her. Her nostrils flared as she glared at Ian, she was seething mad. "Ian, and what pray tell are you doing here, what could possibly drag you away from the land Downunder to grace us with your presence?" Jane was almost growling through gritted teeth.

Ian smiled at her, he could she Jane was as jealous as hell, so he played along rubbing it in. "Oh I bought Maura back home to Boston for a week or two, thought I'd keep her company and tag along."

Jane lost it, her voice raised in anger. "How dare you, out of nowhere contact Maura while I was gone and convince her to go away with you! Just like that, make her drop everything for you and go away. What stupid story did you tell her this time? You're nothing but a user. You don't love her, if you did you wouldn't have let her go the first time!" Jane was infuriated.

Ian was now within inches of Jane's face. "My God Jane, you are so stupid, you call yourself a detective?, well right now I would have to say that you are the dumbest detective I have ever met. You couldn't catch a clue even if it bit you in the bum! You are so self absorbed you can't see what's right in front of you. It's time to wake up Jane and realize what's going on!"

Jane just stared open mouthed. She gathered herself. "You dare come in here and say those things. Who the hell do you think you are? I do know what's going on, you're going to take my girl away from me! Jane completely lost it now – the tears where streaming down her face. She was now almost screaming at him as if in pain. "You couldn't just marry Maura and live in Boston could you! No…. you have to take her away to fucking Australia, half way round the fucking world!"

Jane collapsed onto a chair, "I love Maura with all my heart and you're going to take her away." Jane was now whimpering. She was exhausted by her outburst of emotions. She had no more control.

Everybody except Frost couldn't believe what they were witnessing, they all stood stock still and watched everything unfold. None of them had ever seen the detective lose her self control before and be a blubbering mess slumped in a chair, babbling like an idiot and pinning like a love sick kid over her best friend. Their eyes darted from Jane to Maura watching the reaction from both women. They felt sorry for Jane, to see her in such an emotional state.

Angela was beside herself, she couldn't believe her daughter's reaction upon seeing Ian. She couldn't move, she also just watched everything unfold as Frankie came to her to hold her upright. "Frankie, what's wrong with my baby, what's Janie saying?"

With a huge sigh Frankie explained. "She's in love Ma, Jane's in love".

Angela looked at her son with a blank look. "Who with?"

"Who do you think Ma" he said with a smile forming on his lips. "Finally I get it. Now I understand why my sisters been acting strange these past couple months." He had his arm around Angela's shoulder, he gave her a squeeze a gesture that everything hopefully would be okay.

Jane was still crying, she now stood face to face with Ian and pointed her finger at him. "You ever hurt her, you ever cause her pain and I will hunt you down do you hear me!" Jane was staring at him with murderous eyes, "DO YOU HEAR ME" she screamed.

Ian interrupted her. "Do you hear me" he scoffed "how about do you hear yourself? Me hurt Maura, what about you, take a good long look at yourself! You hurt Maura in ways you have no idea about. You are so blind to her sometimes" he said staring Jane down. "Do Maura a favor would you, she wants to talk to you about us. Listen to her, she deserves it and don't be such a bitch to her either. Don't ignore her this time and listen to her, you can be such an asshole sometimes Jane and I'm sick of it!" With that said he headed for the bar.

Maura, was in shock, she was at a total loss for words. She watched as Jane tried to push Frankie away and get to her feet to go after Ian again.

"Jane stop it" Nothing registered with Jane as she was still in fight mode wanting to get to Ian. "Jane stop it please" Maura was saying trying to calm the detective while putting her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Jane, honey look at me." Maura was desperately, trying to get Jane to focus her attentions on her.

Jane was out of her mind when suddenly she realized Maura was there. "I'm so sorry Maur, please forgive me, I love you so much. I know you're with Ian and I didn't mean to yell at him, but please understand, I can't live my life without you. I knew I couldn't have you as my girlfriend, but I need you near, here in Boston as my best friend. I'll be happy with that, I won't pressure you for anything else, I promise I won't try and touch you….. please don't leave me!"

Maura's heart was breaking seeing Jane so upset, she started to shed tears herself. Korsak watched Frost buried his face in his hands.

"Jane! Stop it!... Go inside my house."

Jane wouldn't stop her pathetic rambling, she wasn't listening to Maura, she couldn't hear her.

Maura felt like everything was going from bad to worse. Jane's emotional state was deteriorating and she was heading for a total breakdown if she wasn't careful. Maura had to stop this chaos now and talk to Jane in the privacy of her own house.

She raised a finger to Jane's lips and stared her straight in the eye. "Enough Jane, you've said enough – now go to my house, please, I'll meet you there."

The tall brunette finally understood. Her tear stained face took on a different appearance as her eyes softened "Okay Maur."

Maura turned to look at everybody else in the room. She made eye contact with a few of them, especially Angela then headed for the bar. Maura approached Ian and stood beside him. "Sorry about that Ian, Jane's a little upset at the moment." Nobody including Ian said a word, they were still all shell shocked by the display they just witnessed.

"Bottle of your best scotch whiskey and two glasses." The blonde ordered from the barman then turned around to face their friends. "Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy yourself, there's plenty of food and drink. I promise I won't be long", she eyed the bottle of scotch. "May I say fifteen to half an hour at the most. I'll be back then with the guest of honor I promise." With that said Maura tucked the bottle under her arm and walked towards Angela, who was still in shock.

"Angela, you okay?"

"No I'm not really, I don't think I really understand, please explain."

Maura just looked at Angela and her immediate family that surrounded her. Frankie, Tommy, Lidia, Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost all waited for Maura's explanation. Frost just groaned from what he could imagine the doctor would say.

"Well okay", Maura was now smiling from ear to ear as she understood what had happened just moments ago. "Your daughter Angela, if I'm not mistaken and I'm very sure I'm not, has a sexual attraction towards me. In other words, Maura says with a twinkle in her eye, "she has the hots for me and I have no doubt I'd say she's in love with me."

Angela doesn't know what to say. The rest of the family is still silent just waiting for Maura to finish and to see Angela's reaction.

"Angela, Jane is going to be alright" she said giving her a warm smile. "I'm just going in to see her and have a little heart-to-heart with her, I'll be back soon." Maura turned to go before facing Angela again "Angela, do I have your permission to date your daughter?"

"Yeah, sure why not, anything for my Janie." Angela replied as her mind was still reeling trying to come to terms with what was happening. Everything was unfolding so fast, she stood there shaking her head, she had no idea Jane felt the way she did about Maura and no idea the doctor, well it seems, has a soft spot for her daughter.

"Thank you." Maura turned and left.

Angela was still in shock, until the penny finally dropped and her face brightened. "They love each other and neither one of them knew it, until this evening did they?" She said to her family, asking the question to no one in particular.

Frost just smiled watching Maura leave the tent. "Jane is so in love with her, she's been a real mess since she saw the brochures in Maura's house on Australia."

"What you knew!" Angela screeched out in a high pitched tone that made those standing near her hairs stand on end.

Frost continued "Yeah I knew, I guessed. She became upset at Sunday's lunch and I guessed. Anyway, listen it doesn't matter anymore. You see, Jane at the moment is convinced Maura is going to marry Ian and move there. We now know that's not the case, right, so Jane is in for one hell of a shock in about two minutes. The tears are going to flow again, except they'll be happy tears." Frost was beside himself "Aw man this is sooo good. I can't wait to see Jane's face when she comes back in."

Frankie was also smiling. "How cool Ma, Jane's in love."

"They're both women." Angela said. Everybody's smiles faded and just stared at her.

"So" Frankie raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me Ma you have a problem with that."

"What, oh no Frankie I don't have a problem with Janie being a lesbian. No I was referring to having a problem with no grand babies, but I guess I'll get over it" the smile now returning to her face, "So long as my Janie's happy that's all that counts."

Frankie nudged his mother. "You know Ma there are ways for same sex couples to have babies, so you never know there still could be a chance."

Barry was grinning like an idiot. "What I would give to be a fly on the wall at the moment inside. Dam, my partner is going to flip, she is absolutely going to go insane with happiness." Frost was so glad for Jane, however he thought, what did the brochures and Ian have to do with all of this?

* * *

Jane had her back to Maura when the doctor entered her living room. She placed the two glasses on the table and began to pour two scotch whiskeys. Jane turned slowly and watched Maura in silence. She studied Maura's face as she prepared their drinks trying to read if any distress was present. She couldn't tell.

Her heart was aching for the blonde. She wanted to be held by her best friend, however she knew that was never going to happen. The performance that just occurred inside the tent, played on her mind. _God not only was I going to keep my feelings to myself but I blurted them out not only to Maura but to the whole fucking precinct and to top it off I told Ian off!_ Jane was so embarrassed and ashamed of her actions.

"Maur, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot! I hurt you in the past and said I'd never do that again, and within a space of 5 minutes I do it again. I'm so sorry. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it." Jane started towards the door "I'll go and apologize to Ian and you won't hear from me again."

"Jane, sit down please." Maura indicated towards the couch. She picked up the two drinks and made her way towards her. She stood in front of Jane looking down at the tall brunette and what she saw was a very sorry state indeed.

Jane looked up at Maura and their eyes locked. Maura saw that Jane was defeated, emotionally exhausted and in so much pain and yet at the same time there was love reflected from the depths of her beautiful brown eyes.

"God Jane" Maura couldn't believe the situation had arisen tonight of all nights and the fashion in which it had happened. It was time for 'that talk'. Maura handed Jane her drink as she sat down next to her. Jane went to get up "I'll get the ice Maur, I know you like ice."

"Sit Jane, no ice tonight." The blonde clasped Jane's hand and in a soothing tone told Jane to just sit.

A small smile appeared on Maura's face, she tilted her head to one side "I'm going to put you out of your misery tonight, so you had better drink that scotch." Jane's pain was about to be lifted and her life turned upside down Maura knew, for that is exactly what had just happened to herself by Jane's little episode inside the tent. She had no idea Jane was in love with her and the personal turmoil she was in, being in love with your best friend. Jane had lifted her pain and now it was time to take Jane's pain away.

Maura, downed her drink placing the empty glass on the coffee table. Jane was wide eyed at the sight of Maura finishing her drink in one gulp, Jane however copied her actions. Maura turned to face Jane taking her face in both her hands. "Listen Jane and listen closely." Jane was now holding her breath, she knew what was about to be said, so she braced herself for the news and was ready to congratulate Maura on her engagement.

Jane's eyes were now spilling with silent tears as she looked into Maura's beautiful eyes. Maura gently brushed her thumb across Jane's cheeks removing the tears that flowed. "Oh Jane, sweetheart, please don't cry." Jane lowered her head and was now crying uncontrollably. Maura's heart was aching for her she had to stop this now. She took Jane in her arms gently rubbing her back to sooth her. She broke away from Jane lifting her face to see her eyes so full of hurt before Jane closed them. It was definitely time to change her world.

"Jane look at me." Jane did as she was asked and opened her eyes. Maura very carefully and slowly whispered to Jane "I am not moving to Australia Jane nor am I in love with Ian. Do you understand me Jane, Ian and I are not a couple, he is my friend." Jane was just staring at her, Maura could tell she was confused, so she continued "Jane I am in love however, I'm in love with you."

The silence that followed was deafening. The detective just sat there staring at the doctor, her throat was dry from crying she could barely speak. She managed however to whisper out one word that was so typical of Jane's emotions and summed up her reaction to the news. "Bullshit"

"Jane language please".

Maura couldn't hold back her smile any longer, as silent tears streamed down her own face. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time now." Maura held Jane again and whispered in her ear. "It's okay Jane, it's going to be okay." Maura could feel Jane crying again, she very gently pulled away and kissed her on the cheek wiping her tears away. She looked into Jane's eyes and repeated herself. "We are going to be okay Jane, I will never leave you."

They were both just staring at one another holding hands "Maura I love you so much, it hurts."

"Well sweetheart, I don't want you to hurt anymore, I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy with me, if you'll have me that is. So what do you say Jane, will you be my girlfriend?" A huge smile began to show on both their faces.

Jane began to stroke Maura face with her fingertips. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

**A/N: That's it for now guys hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

Maura eyes were brimming with tears again she was so happy, she ever so slowly moved closer to Jane and brushed her lips with her own before kissing Jane gently on her neck causing a small groan to escape from her. "You are so beautiful Jane, I've missed you so much." With that Jane pulled back and took Maura's lips and kissed her gingerly at first, unsure of what she was doing, not wanting to upset Maura in case her advances were not welcomed yet. How wrong she was. The blonde wrapped her arms around Jane's neck with her fingers running through her hair as she begged for entrance into Jane's mouth wanting so desperately to taste her detective. Jane obliged as a deep guttural groan escaped her lips when their tongues made first contact. The kiss was so passionate, which turned into a hunger that both couldn't get enough of each other.

They broke apart again and stared wide eyed at one another, neither coming to terms with what just happened. Jane's breathing was labored as her face flushed with embarrassment. "Um Maur, did that um, feel weird to you?" Jane didn't wait for an answer, straight away she was on her feet pacing the room. "I don't know about this, you know, you and me, shit! You're my best friend and best friends don't do that… do they?"

Maura wasn't surprised at Jane's reaction, for she was also in shock. She just kissed her best friend with an intensity and passion she never thought possible. Maura realized she would have to take control of the situation, as Jane under certain circumstances, was not the stronger of the two. Jane was in meltdown mode her mind not comprehending what was happening. Maura went over to the tall brunette and just stood there looking at Jane hoping that she would notice her standing there. The detective was still in a world of her own. If anyone apart from Maura had seen Jane at this stage they would surely think her mad.

Maura was smirking. "Jane, look at me."

"What Maur, this is not normal." Jane said still pacing.

"Jane, do you love me." That should get her attention Maura thought.

Jane was now looking at Maura with tears running down her face. "With all my heart, Maur I love you so much."

"Then what is the problem Jane, is it because we're both women? The thought of having sex with me is not to your liking? Or is it because you're my friend?"

"No, yes, God Maur I'm so confused." Jane was pacing the room again trying to sort her feeling out so she could convey them to Maura without upsetting her. "No that's not true, I'm not confused, firstly no I don't have a problem with us both being women. I have often thought of making love to you and I loved those thoughts, so yes I want to have sex with you, though I'm so shit scared of touching you I'll probably pass-out when it happens." Jane was looking so embarrassed she started to stutter. "I have a problem with the last question. I want to be in a loving relationship with you Maura however you're my best friend it doesn't seem right to me."

"Why"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's as simple as that Maur, I just don't want to lose what we have together."

Maura went to Jane placing a hand on her shoulder. "We will not lose what we already have together. Jane please don't be embarrassed or upset about this, it can be normal for us. I felt it when you kissed me. You want this, just as much as I do, however both of us are scared, neither of us want to ruin our friendship. So if we both don't want to ruin it then we won't." Maura had taken Jane in her arms, gently rubbing the small of her back.

"Jane, we will always be best friends, this is just another layer to the relationship we have. I want us now to become lovers Jane, you and me. Sweetheart, I am just as you say 'shit scared' as well, I'm absolutely terrified of what it will be like for our first time together. We'll take it nice and slow and wait until we're both ready."

Jane pulled away from the embrace and looked searchingly into Maura's eyes. "Maur did that kiss feel weird to you?"

Maura laughed. "Yes Jane it did feel a little weird, I've only known you as my friend, we know everything about each other, our likes, our dislikes, we know what each other is thinking sometimes it scares me." Maura's face lit up with a huge smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It also felt so beautiful and oh so right Jane, we were meant to be together and if you'll have me I'd like to try to be more than best friends."

Jane's face also broke into the biggest grin Maura had ever seen. "Okay" With that simple statement Jane recaptured Maura's lips into a heartfelt kiss pushing her towards the couch before both collapsing onto it.

"Holy shit" Frost had entered the living room searching for the two women. He just started laughing again before he became embarrassed at the sight of Jane and Maura in a tight embrace on the couch kissing each other. "Ah guy's, excuse me guys… come on, enough everybody's waiting."

The two of them continued their intimate moment oblivious to Frost being in the room.

"HEY" He yelled then the two broke apart, staring at each other with labored breathing their heart rate racing, unable to move. Jane broke the silence first "God Maur, what you do to me." Their hands starting to wander over each other's bodies. Jane's hand came to rest on Maura's breast feeling her nipple below the jersey she gently caressed it with her thumb. Both their breathing had started to become labored again as Jane unknowingly kept massaging Maura's nipple. Jane couldn't believe the reaction her body was having towards her. She was so sexually aroused, just by kissing the small blonde.

Maura was the same, her centre was aching to be touched as the wetness increased between her legs. Never before she thought has her body had a reaction like this. Maura wanted Jane right here and right now. She knew it was wrong, however her body was telling her otherwise. It was way too fast they both needed to take things slow.

"Jane, honey, please stop" she placed her hand over Jane's to stop her movement. A nipple was trapped between two of Jane's fingers. "God sorry Maura, I didn't mean to….." with that Jane was on her feet backing away from Maura while still apologizing.

Maura started to chuckle. She went to Jane placing her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek before breaking away. "Jane the only reason I wanted you to stop was because you made me so sexually aroused I was about to drag you off to my bedroom and make love to you."

Jane turned a deep shade of red before breaking out in laughter, she glanced at Frost who was now grinning like an idiot trying his hardest not to also breakout.

Jane returned her attention to Maura "Oh I see Doctor Isles, um well um." Jane ran her fingers through her hair. Gently Maura placed her hands on Jane's waist, "honey" the palm of her hand caressed Jane's face "it's okay" she said in a soothing tone, gazing into Jane's amazing eyes.

Maura could see Jane was scared, so she needed to do the reassuring for both of them once again. "Jane like I said before we're both not ready for our relationship to be that intimate yet. I understand you are afraid of what all this means, so am I, we'll take our time, I want to be with you and I do not want to ruin our chance of a lifetime together."

The tears were cascading down Jane's cheeks again, Maura wiped them away and kissed her gently. "These past few months have been difficult for both of us. The emotions that transpired because of how we felt about each other were tearing us apart. We need to regain our total trust in one another. We hurt each other so much recently, we need to heal."

Frost watched the two of them in awe, they were truly a beautiful couple, their love so deep and earnest for each other. They were meant to be, the perfect fit. Seeing Jane and the way Maura cared for the woman she loved, being so gentle with Jane bought a tear to Barry's eye, he had never witnessed such tenderness.

"Barry"

"Yes Maura." The blonde was still holding onto Jane. "Do us both a favor tonight."

"Sure Maura anything."

"After this evening, could you please take Jane home, I believe it best if she goes home tonight."

"Sure my pleasure" Frost responded.

With this said she was now looking at Jane. "Alright, I believe, we go back to your party, have a good time and Barry takes you home." Jane was about to object as Maura placed a finger over her lips. "Jane, we have both consumed alcohol tonight and no doubt we will consume a lot more before the evening is over. If you stay, I will probably have my way with you and expect sex from you. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to have sex with you Jane, I want to make love to you when we're sober not in an alcoholic stupor and besides, honestly, I don't think we are ready yet to take the next step. Do you?"

Jane combed her fingers through Maura's golden hair, smiling. "No Maura, I don't. Like you said, I don't want to muck this up either. I love you with all my heart and I want to have a future with you. You're right I'll go home tonight." Jane then took Maura's lips in hers and again kissed her with all the passion she could possibly give. They broke their embrace and faced Frost. Both women looking like the 'cat that swallowed the canary'. Jane bounced over to Frost and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"What I'd do!" She punched him in the arm. "For being the best partner a person can ever have."

Maura joined in the hugs. "Yes thank you Barry." She looked at him with a soft gaze. "For looking after my girl for me, you were there for her when she needed you, so thank you."

"Okay you two enough of the mushy stuff." The tall brunette squeezed in between the two of them putting her arms around both their waist. "We've got a party to go to!"

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time they returned. The lights had been dimmed and music played while people were dancing and generally having a good time. Frost left the two women and made his way to the buffet table.

Jane turned to Maura and whispered to her. "Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are? I'm having trouble keeping my hands to myself." Jane had a pleading look in her eyes. Maura just gave her a very seductive look. "Jane, if you want to touch me, be my guest. I have no doubt after the outburst earlier in the evening everybody knows how you feel about me. Oh and by the way, you look so sexy in that black dress, I could eat you!"

The tall detective smiled and her face once again was beginning to flush. Maura placed her arm around Jane's waist. "I think Jane, maybe we should make sure that all your friends know that there was a good outcome to the exchange you had with Ian. Okay? But first let's tell your mother."

No sooner was Angela's name mentioned she was embracing her daughter in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of her. Angela squealed. "Janie, why didn't you tell me, my little baby's in love." She said as the rest of her family now surrounded them.

"Well there goes that little secret, so I take it you know Ma." Jane had a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah thanks to Frankie who explained the reason behind your little tantrum earlier."

"Sorry about my behavior Ma, anyway I thought that Maura and Ian….. well you know, so really whether or not I was in love with Maura didn't matter. We were never going to be a couple, so I decided to keep my feelings to myself." Jane gazed at Maura, both sets of eyes reflecting nothing but pure love for one another. Jane squeezed the doctor closer to her. "Ma, I had no idea and I was so wrong the whole time", she gazed at the blonde by her side, "Maura's not in love with Ian, she's in love with me." Jane was now starting to become emotional again.

"Janie, baby I know…. before Maura went inside to talk to you, she asked my permission if she could date you." Jane started to chuckle and kissed Maura's temple. "I'm really happy for both of you, let me know what month the wedding will be and I'll …."

"MA!" Jane cut her mother off. "Please Ma, Maura just became my girlfriend in the last 5 minutes, God don't scare her off!" Angela stood there smiling and laughing with the rest of the family.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your mother doesn't scare me, the only person that could possibly get rid of me is you and even then I'd put up one heck of a fight." Jane squeezed her again. "Well then, you won't be going anywhere then will you."

Frost having eaten approached Jane and Maura with two glasses of wine. "I believe you ladies still hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying a glass of good red wine." He handed them both a drink "enjoy".

"Thank you Barry." Maura pecked Jane on the cheek, "I'll be back soon honey, go mingle."

Jane took Maura's advice and went and joined her friends for a while. She managed to catch up with a lot of old colleagues, had a few laughs and even a dance or two.

Maura re-emerged holding an envelope. She scanned the room and found the tall brunette talking to a couple of friends from the Drug Squad. She made her way over to Jane and embraced her from behind, "excuse me gentlemen, do you mind if I borrow the guest of honor? I promise I'll bring her back."

"Sure doc, she's all yours."

Maura held Jane from behind swaying to the music. "Come with me sweetheart, I want to give you your birthday present." Jane was just finishing the last drop of her wine when Maura's request caused a coughing fit. She turned and stared at her girlfriend. "I thought we weren't ready for that yet?"

A roar of laughter from her colleagues was raised by Jane's response to Maura. "What" Jane said laughing as well "What I say?"

"Come with me" Maura grabbed the detectives hand pulling her towards the front of the tent near the bar. The doctor then proceeded to gain everybody's attention by using Frankie. The music stopped when a very high pitched whistle sounded around the room. He removed his fingers from his mouth. "Hey, everybody listen up, the Doc has a few words to say!"

"Thank you Frankie"

Jane and Maura were waiting for the crowd to quiet down. "You look so hot Maur in that outfit, can we go play catch later?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Maura, which gave the blonde another fit of the giggles. Maura turned to Jane while having her back to everybody and replied seductively, "Sure Jane, I would love to play with you, however I wouldn't want you to ruin that sexy black dress of yours so you'd have to take it off."

Jane's mouth fell open. She was stunned at Maura's response and all she could manage to say with a stutter was "maybe later Maur."

Maura turned back to their guests holding Jane's hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I told you I would bring the guest of honor back." There were a few cheers from the crowd. "Firstly, I would like to clear a matter up that occurred earlier this evening. The little altercation you may have witnessed between my good friend Ian and Jane was just a misunderstanding." At this point Jane interrupted as her eyes fell on Ian. She felt so ashamed of how she treated him. Jane yelled across the room "Ian, God Ian, I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you, I had no right to do that."

Ian was laughing, yelling back, "That's okay Jane, I'm glad you had the reaction you did. It just goes to show how much you love my girl!"

"What! Just a minute" Jane took the bait, she completely went on the defensive and missed the joke. "Ian now just wait a minute here! Maura is MY girlfriend. She has never and will never be your girlfriend. She's mine!"

Everybody was laughing including Ian and Maura. Maura put her arm around Jane's waist and squeezed. The tall detective was now laughing herself, looking at everybody "What, what's so funny."

"Jane, honey, Ian was joking. He knows I love you, I didn't go to Australia to see him." Maura kisses Jane on the cheek and speaks up wanting to make it all clear to everybody. "While we are on the subject, a certain detective, none other than the birthday girl is also off limits. So I would suggest if any of you have any ideas about being with my girlfriend, think again… you all know what I do for a living." That bought a chuckle to the crowd.

The room had settled down again. Maura turned to face her girlfriend "Jane, we have a little birthday gift for you. Everybody in the room all contributed to the gift. They, along with me think you deserve it and hope you like." Maura held up the envelope before giving it to Jane. "Here honey, open it."

Jane look excited, she had no idea what it could be. She opened it and pulled out an airline ticket with a flying kangaroo across the cover. Opening it she just gasped. "Australia, I'm going to Australia!" She squealed. Then she saw the dates on the ticket. "End of next week! For… my God, for 6 weeks!" Jane glances at Ian confused. "Wait, what? I can't go. Maur, I just got back, It's Christmas, no one goes on holiday!"

"Rizzoli" Sean steps forward. "Jane I didn't contribute to the airline ticket. My present to you is giving you the 6 weeks off. So go and enjoy. The department could use a break from you!" A few of her friends were in agreement and were laughing.

Jane was stunned, she just looked at Maura. "Maura, I can't go." Tears were now starting to well in Jane's eyes. "You and me, you know." She whispered.

"Here's my present to you Jane, open it please." Jane's hands were shaking. She opened another envelope that contained brochures and booking receipts. "Aw God Maur, what is all this." Maura took the booking vouchers from Jane. "Well Jane these are bookings made for you in Sydney, Brisbane, a couple of resort locations, a few boat hires, car hire if you wish, you don't have to drive though Jane, Australian drivers are strange, it may be dangerous, they drive on the wrong side of the road." Maura kept digging through the envelope "Oh and New Year's eve will be back in Sydney. I've hired you a private boat with all the trimmings including a chef and of course the skipper. Apparently Jane, the fireworks on the harbor are spectacular, so I thought you should see it."

Everybody was watching Jane's reaction. Jane started to cry. "Maur" Jane choked out. The small blonde ignored Jane standing there sobbing. "Oh and there's one more envelope, she handed it to Jane." She wouldn't take it and started to shake her head. "Jane, please open it."

Jane finally took the envelope and slowly started to open it. She didn't know what to expect this time and was hesitating and not sure she wanted to know. "Don't be afraid Jane, it's just the trimmings I mentioned." Jane looked at another set of airline tickets, now she did burst into tears crying into Maura's shoulder. Jane held in her hand Maura's airline ticket to Australia as well. She was so happy. The two were in a tight embrace as Maura whispered in her ear "I'm the trimmings Jane, I'm going with you. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

The tough detective wasn't so tough, she was a blubbering mess.

Sean went up to Jane and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Rizzoli, I had to make sure the Doc went with you, who knows what trouble you would get yourself into. I gave her 6 weeks off as well.

Jane just hugged her boss again and nearly knocked the wind out of him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Go and have a good time, you deserve it." Cavanaugh said before handing her back to her girlfriend.

Jane reach for Maura and almost knocked the wind out of her as well. "Come here." She had the small blonde in a tight embrace gazing into her hazel eyes. Both women were teary. Jane raised her hand and gently cupped her cheek. "God, I love you so much Maura." "I love you to. Jane, there is no way I was going to book you on a holiday without me."

Jane's lips closed in on Maura's and they were soon locked in a passionate and explosive kiss. It was a sight to see, they were a stunningly gorgeous couple, especially in the outfits they were both wearing, Jane in her little black number with Maura in the mini body hugging red sox jersey.

The room had gone silent again, with everybody in a little shock at what they were witnessing until Riley of all people, broke the silence "Go for it Rizzoli!" Then they started, the whistles, clapping and in general encouraging Jane and Maura on. The two women broke the kiss breathing heavy with their foreheads touching, they both started laughing.

Jane looked around the room. "Thank you so much everyone. This present is absolutely terrific. Shit, I can't believe this, actually I can't believe the whole dam evening. I feel like I've been on a rollercoaster ride and I'm still on it and I don't know how the ride is going to end."

Jane felt like she was in a dream, from believing Maura was going to announce her engagement to Ian tonight, to both of them confessing their love for one another, to then standing in front of the whole dam precinct kissing her new girlfriend holding airline tickets for 6 weeks in Australia. She was so happy and yet something felt wrong. Maura picked up on Jane's thoughts "what's wrong Jane, you're frowning slightly."

"Ah nothing Maur, um I don't know, I just have this feeling something is just not right. Like a gut feeling." Jane shrugged, "Sorry babe I'm being silly. Probably because everything is just so perfect, I'm so happy, it just seems so surreal what has happened between us, that you feel the same way I do, you know." She plays with the tips of Maura's hair and shrugs again. "Well I'm just expecting the bubble to burst."

Little did Jane realize just how right she was.

**A/N: That's it again. Will post another one on the weekend. **

**Stupid me started another story at the same time (Xena story) can't keep up!**


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

**A/N: Managed to write a little more before the weekend. Enjoy.**

* * *

The week had passed without any dramas. Jane sat there staring out the window and reflecting on the past week's events. A grin appeared on her face as she remembered after the party when Frost had to try and separate the two new lovebirds and take her home. Of course they had both drunk too much alcohol, both having other plans for the night other than sleeping. She remembers telling Frost that her and Maura were going to go play catch, while trying to unzip her dress with Maura insisting she take it off.

They never did play catch that night.

The workload was minimal for Jane, only one homicide that week and even then the culprit hadn't left the scene. He surrendered himself to police hoping for a manslaughter charge instead of murder.

Maura on the other hand was extremely busy, the cold weather had a lot to blame for so many deaths. She managed to juggle conducting the autopsies with Dr Pike giving his expert opinion in the background while finalizing paperwork. Pike was unbearable that week, he strutted about Maura's office as if he owned it, from changing her medical journals in the bookcase to reorganizing her desk. She had to constantly remind him that he's in charge for six weeks only and she will be back, so if he had any ideas of removing her name from the office door, to forget it.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now begun our decent into Sydney." The intercom had come alive giving the usual 'upon arrival' procedures by the Captain. Jane thoughts returned to the present as she looked down at the beautiful blonde, she gently kissed her on the forehead encouraging her to wake up. "Morning sweetheart, we're almost there."

"What so soon?" Maura was blinking trying to wake herself up. Her eyes were still half mast as she tried to focus on Jane. A huge grin appear on the honey blondes face. "Morning babe." She said in a slightly husky voice as she snuggled back into Jane's shoulder.

"I let you sleep through breakfast, you were so exhausted. Sorry but you'll have to wait till we arrive for coffee."

"Not a problem Jane, I know the perfect place we can go."

Before long after they were picked up by the chauffer driven car, they arrived at the place they were going to stay for the first week. It wasn't a hotel. Jane's jaw dropped when she opened the door to the apartment and saw the view that presented itself from all sides of the three glass walls. They were right on the harbour next to Sydney Harbour Bridge. The view was magnificent. It was a glorious sunny day with the temperature being hot, yet not uncomfortable. The water glistened in the sunlight it was so blue, with boats of all types using the waterways. They had a view to the right of the Opera House and of Darling Harbour, where there were multitudes of cafes and restaurants most of which were out in the open along the foreshore of the harbour. Near the Opera House an ocean liner was moored and behind that they had a view of the Botanical Gardens.

"My God Maura, it is absolutely beautiful." She turned to her girlfriend. Maura held her hand up, "Stop Jane I know what you are going to ask – how did I find this location?" She took Jane in her arms. "Why do you think I met Ian here? It just so happened he was back home when I called him for advice on places to stay and places to visit. I told him I had planned on seeing the locations first hand before I booked anything. He suggested a few places like this one and showed me around. It was good of him to do that for me under the circumstances."

Jane raised her left brow, "and um what does that mean Maur?"

Maura traced her index finger slowly down Jane's cleavage sending shivers through both the brunette and the blonde. Her finger stopped and she gazed at Jane. "Sweetheart, basically Ian is very fond of me, however he knew he wasn't the person for me. Nothing was said over the phone about you. I wanted to wait till I was face to face with him. Jane, I needed someone to talk to about the way I felt about you and unfortunately I actually used him as a shoulder to cry on. I was hurting just as much as you at the time, I didn't know what to do."

Maura's eyes were starting to shimmer with a few tears. "He was so good to me Jane. He could have shut me out, told me to cry on someone else's shoulder but he didn't. We had a long talk when I arrived. He wasn't surprised when I told him about you. He said he could tell the last time he was in Boston, remember Jane, at my house and you had the ingrown toe nail?"

"How could I forget. I remember it so well. My toe was so sore and I had your lover of all people giving me medical attention. It wasn't my foot that really hurt that day, my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I didn't understand my feeling for you at that point, I mean you're my best friend and I was attracted to you, sexually for Gods sake! and I knew I shouldn't feel that way. God, I was so jealous of Ian, I just had to get out of there."

Maura smiled, "Ian picked up on the fact you were jealous. He could tell by the way you left in such a hurry. He said it was then that he realized that we loved each other by the way we looked at each other. We had eye sex he said. I told him he was wrong and that you had no feeling towards me, however I admitted that I was in love with you."

"Guess what, Ian was right." Jane said brushing her lips across Maura's. "I wouldn't allow myself to face the truth Maura, that I've been in love with you for a very long time and I just wouldn't accept the fact. Like I said, apart from being my best friend, we're also the same sex. This is all new for me Maura, just as it is for you."

"I know Jane, I know what you mean" is all Maura could say.

* * *

After both having showered and changed to freshen themselves after their long flight, the two women decided they weren't tired and wanted to enjoy the sunshine and have a leisurely lunch. They ventured down to Darling Harbour and enjoyed a beautiful seafood lunch at one of the many restaurants that skirted around the water's edge before heading to the Botanical Gardens for a rest.

It was now mid afternoon, Jane and Maura were situated on a slight hill overlooking the water and the Opera House. Jane was on her back with Maura's head resting on Jane's stomach watching a few fluffy clouds overhead. They didn't care if they raised a few eyebrows from people passing by seeing them in such an intimate position, they were on holidays and it was nobody's business.

Jane continued to run her fingers through her soon to be lovers hair enjoying the warmth of the sun on her legs as a gentle breeze prevented them from overheating. Jane sighed, she was so happy and content at the moment. Life just couldn't get any better. She raised her head to look at the beautiful blonde in her lap and noticed Maura was asleep. Jane rested her head back on the ground and a grin spread across her face.

Day one she thought, we have six weeks of this, we can do as little or as much as we want. No cutting up dead bodies, no shooting perps just pure relaxation, some fun and a few new adventures. They had never really been on a holiday together and Jane was going to enjoy every moment of it with her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking Jane, you have a devilish grin playing on your face? Or maybe I shouldn't ask Maura said as she turned over to have a better look at Jane.

Jane chuckled, "Sweetheart do you really want to know?" Her voice was low and husky and full of seduction. Maura gazed into her deep brown eyes and saw desire in them. The blonde swallowed hard she needed to be certain if what she saw in Jane's eyes was what she thought. Maura needed to know if Jane was ready for her, for she knew herself that she was ready and wanted Jane.

Jane leaned forward brushing a few strands of hair from Maura's face. She gently smiled at her. "Maur, I want to take that next step with you in our relationship, I'm ready now and so whenever you're ready, let me know. I don't want to pressure you, I just wanted to let you know. I'll wait for however long it takes for you to be comfortable with this."

Maura raised her fingers to Jane's lips to silencer her. The tall brunette was nervous and rambling a little, so Maura decided to help her out. "Honey, I'm ready too." They both were grinning at each other as Jane jumped to her feet and pulled Maura up. They held each other for a moment before Jane broke away. "Come on Maur, let me buy you an ice cream." The two women continued their day's walk through the gardens in search of ice cream, without a care in the world and still grinning at each other like kids.

* * *

The two women were now relaxing on a lounge chair on the balcony of their apartment after a satisfying meal of Jane's favourite, pizza and beer from a nice little Italian restaurant they found. Jane had her arm draped over Maura's shoulder as they sipped red wine enjoying the twilight of the day gone by. They sat in silence watching the sun finally set and continued to watch as the nighttime activities began.

In the not so far distance they could hear a mixture of music playing coming from restaurants and a few night clubs along Darling Harbour. It was a carnival atmosphere especially at this time of year. Jane's mind thought of home for a split second coming to the realization that it would be the first time she had spent time away from her family at Christmas. She gazed at Maura beside her and smiled, she was still with family, Maur was here. Jane kissed Maura's temple then rested her cheek against her head and sighed. "This is the fucking life!"

"Jane! Language please."

"Sorry babe"

Their legs were intertwined as they rested and began to snuggle. Two streets behind a police siren could be heard. "Not my problem, not your problem, for once we can just ignore it." Maura smiled as she fiddled with Jane's buttons on her shirt. Jane's breathing was beginning to increase at the closeness of Maura. She inhaled deeply and could smell her scent "God I'm in heaven." Jane began to gently rub the blondes back feeling Maura press into her as her hand began to caress her breast.

Jane's nipple responded immediately, "Ah Jane" Maura's heart was pounding and her centre began to throb as soon as she felt Jane's stiff nipple. She was becoming increasingly wet, as she continued to gently play with her detective's breast. "God Jane, you feel so good."

She straddled Jane and began to slowly kiss down her neck and chest wanting to gain access to flesh. In no time at all her slow kissing turned into a frenzy. Her breathing was labored, she felt like she was on fire. She started grinding herself on Jane's thigh, whimpering, she was out of control and couldn't stop herself.

Jane too was on fire as soon as she felt Maura's wetness on her leg. My God, Jane realized they we're still clothed and yet Maura had made her leg slippery wet. Jane couldn't wait till they were naked she needed a small release now. She slightly shifted herself underneath Maura gaining access herself to Maura's soft thigh and began to grind herself hard against her. Both women were in a frenzy, grunting and panting as they both sought a quick release. "Fuck Maur."

Maura was now crying as she continued to thrust against Jane, she couldn't stop "Fuck Jane, oh God Fuck". Jane grabbed Maura's ass with both hands and held her firmly causing more pressure on their centers. The feel of Jane's hands on her ass with her fingers pressing against her wet opening was enough to send Maura over the edge.

"Fuck!" Jane screamed out. She sensed Maura's climax and both women came at the same time. They continued to rock against each other till the aftershocks subsided.

Maura was still straddled on top of Jane as the brunette brought Maura's face down to kiss her gently, their tongues dancing against each other. They were both hot, sweaty and exhausted. "Here love just relax." Jane patted her chest. With permission given Maura collapsed on top of her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Jane I couldn't stop myself, I'm….. God Jane I'm sorry I had no control." Maura was embarrassed for what just happened.

The detective's body started to shake, Maura raised her head again to look at her "Jane are you laughing?"

"Oh baby yes I am." She kept chuckling. "Sweetheart don't be sorry, I'm glad you couldn't stop. God I didn't want you to." Maura started to grin, "that has never happened before in my life." She buried her face in Jane's chest laughing.

Jane was still chuckling. "Hey that was fun, let's do it again, except this time how about we get naked, you touch me, I touch you and we do it in the bathtub."

Maura look horrified at her "Jane!" Jane's face dropped, shit what did I say, what just happened she thought. "What baby what's wrong" Jane look scared.

"It's a spa bath NOT bathtub!" She grinned, I'll go and prepare the spa while you gather some drinks.

Fuck Jane thought, she's gonna be the death of me!

**That's it for now. Would love some feedback. Anyhow havagoodweekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

**A/N: Small chapter this time, will post more soon. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Frost, Korsak, Riley and Rizzoli in my office now!" The lieutenant yelled. When the four detectives entered his office Cavanaugh was pacing and looking totally pissed off. "Sit and listen." They all looked at one another and sat as they were told, all eyes focused on their boss.

"Doyle's escaped from prison and the authorities think it has something to do with Dr Isles again."

The room erupted with all four detectives talking and cursing all at once. They couldn't believe what they were being told, each knowing that to catch Doyle again would be difficult and extremely dangerous.

"What! How the hell does he do that, oh man it's a prison for God's sake. Tell me, does the guard just give him a key or something?"

"I don't care how he got out Frost, that's not my problem. The issue here is that Jane and Dr Isles may be in danger. If it's anything like last time Maura's life was at stake, these people will stop at nothing to achieve their goal!"

The lieutenant's facial expression said it all. It was one of worry and panic, as he made eye contact with each detective as he spoke. "Look I don't know the whole story yet. I just had a call from the Chief. We're to start the preliminary investigation." Cavanaugh sat back down. "We need to find out why Doyle escaped, not the how, but the why. Apparently something was left at the prison to be passed onto us. Frost and Korsak, I want you to go to the prison and find out what happened."

Korsak was taking notes, looking just as worried as Cavanaugh, for he also believed that if Doyle was out it would most certainly be because of his daughter. Doyle loved Maura and he would protect her no matter the cost, so for him to escape jail, well he would do that for only one reason and that would be to protect Maura from harm.

"Riley, I want you to find out where Ian Faulkner is at the moment. Don't contact him yet, just find out and Frankie do not say anything to your family, that includes Jane and especially your mother. I have a bad feeling about this, I just want to be ready in case it has to do with Dr Isles.

So first things first, Frost, Korsak, go now and let me know what you find out." With that the two detectives left the office as the other two went back to their respective desks.

Dawn was approaching as Jane laid in bed wrapped around Maura, her breathing even as she began to stir. She was startled at first until her surrounding came into focus. She couldn't remember at first where she was and the fact that she was naked wrapped around someone also gave her cause for concern. That is until she remembered who the naked woman was beside her and the sight of Sydney Harbour Bridge looming in the pre-dawn darkness from their bedroom window. A smile came to her lips, she was so happy and content, six weeks of this with her girlfriend, just the two of them on holiday. Life just couldn't get any better.

Jane was spooning the small blonde as she began to nuzzled Maura's neck inhaling her scent then relaxing into her, as she softly ran her hand over Maura's stomach coming to rest gently cupping her left breast. God how she loved this woman.

Her mind wandered to last night. They made love for the first time till well after midnight. Initiating their lovemaking in the spa bath then ending it in bed. She couldn't get enough of the beautiful blonde. Her first sight of Maura naked was breathtaking when they slowly undressed each other, exposing more and more of each other's body for the other to see.

She remembered the feeling of fear and excitement when she laid eyes on Maura's naked form, her mouth going dry with a rush of heat through her body as she gazed upon Maura's rounded breasts. Both women's breathing labored at the sight of each other's nipples growing hard and prominent.

Both wanting to touch the other, yet unsure whether to do so or not, for fear of rejection as this was their best friend. They were both nervous as the final threshold was about to be crossed from friends to lovers. That little bit of doubt still evident in both women and yet they wanted nothing more than to love one another and have that love now be reflected in a physical relationship. Both were so scared to take the final step in case it caused the loss of their friendship and all the heartache that would follow if they acted on their desires.

Maura was the first to respond as she lovingly gazed into the depths of Jane's teary eyes. The love and desire that reflected back to the blonde was heartfelt. No words were spoken as Maura gently clasped Jane's hand and bought her fingertips to her own breast guiding her fingers to the side of her breast then across and over the tip of her nipple.

Jane's eye's slammed shut as her fingers caressed Maura's hardened nipple, her legs becoming weak as a build-up of heat started to peak in her groin. Jane's emotions were at a high as tears now cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to gain control over her feelings towards this beautiful woman whom she had been in love with for so long and was now about to make love to.

Her mind couldn't comprehend what was about to happen. She started to cry. Maura had wrapped her arms around the tall brunette rocking her in her arms, telling her everything was going to be alright. They both understood the problems it could cause becoming lovers, however it was too late, they loved each other and wanted each other in a physical sense and there was no going back. Maura calmed Jane down and gave her reassurance that no matter what, they would always be there for one another. They both wanted this to work so they would make it work, they really had no choice.

Jane pressed her body into Maura's, her centre pushing against the sleeping woman's backside. She was aroused again at the thought of their lovemaking last night. A low groan escaped her lips as she rocked against the blonde increasing the pressure. Maura was now awake and realized what Jane was doing. A smile came to her lips as she allowed the brunette to have her way. Jane was gasping for breath as she slipped her hand down between her own thighs and opened her silky wet folds to gain more contact with Maura's flesh. Jane was now thrusting as she began to grunt.

"Morning Jane" Maura moved her hand behind herself intercepting the contact Jane had with her backside and slid her fingers inside Jane's opening.

"My God Maura! Fuck!" Jane's body started to shudder.

"Oh no you don't, not yet." Maura purred as she removed her fingers and turned in towards Jane. The detective's hips were still thrusting however, there was nothing they were making contact with. Jane began whimpering, she needed Maura, wanted her right now. "Maur please, I need you."

Maura reached down and slid her fingers inside Jane again. "Yes I would say you do Jane, the inside of your vagina is extremely wet, actually I would say you are dripping wet. Yes you do need me."

Maura again withdrew her fingers. Jane's eyes went wide as she watched Maura place her fingers in her mouth and started to lick them clean. The sight before her was enough for Jane to climax.

Maura started to laugh, she placed her hand under Jane's chin raising her reddened face towards her. Maura kissed her on the lips, "Morning Jane, let me guess, you're a morning person." Jane started to stutter, she was so embarrassed. "God Maur, I was just thinking of last night and next thing I know, God…. I shouldn't have used you like that. I couldn't stop, I'm sorry Maur."

"Jane, don't be sorry. Just next time wake me first, I'd like to participate as well." Maura raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner before relaxing against the detective. She inhaled deeply taking in Jane's scent "Did you pack your togs?"

"What?"

"Your togs" Maura was smirking.

"Baby what's a tog?"

"It's, your cossie" Maura had turned her head and was looking at Jane with a serious look.

"Huh, Maur honey, I still don't get it. I love you dearly, but sometimes you know….. Maur what are you talking about."

"Wellllll" Maura whispered as she kissed her way up Jane's neck,"I know you like to get wet, that much I do know and well I was thinking that maybe today we could both get wet in public."

"WHAT, Maura!" Jane bolted upright in bed, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You have got to be joking, I mean what happened last night on the balcony, well it happened and maybe we were lucky that time but honey we can't do that again, not in public we could be arrested Maura."

"Swimming Jane, I was referring to going for a swim." Maura was chuckling. "Jane how about we go to the beach today, it looks like it going to be a beautiful day. A bit of sun and surf and a nice lunch on the beach what do you say?"

"Sounds great." Jane answered hugging her "Maur"

"Hmmm Yes Jane". Maura was now kissing down Jane's neck making her way to her breast.

"What's a cossie?"

Maura stopped mid kiss and look up at Jane with a smirk on her face "Honey it's your swimmers, bathers, bikini, one piece, budgie smugglers, board shorts, swimming costume." Maura raised an eyebrow "it's your togs" She kissed Jane on her lips and continued to explain.

"Australian slang Jane. Cossie is short for costume, as in swimming costume, togs is another word they use. They like to abbreviate certain words. Like they call themselves Aussies instead of Australian, they have a barbie instead of barbeque, see where I'm going with this Jane?"

"Yeah, they're lazy" Jane said. Maura laughed, "No Jane not lazy, just Aussies. It's their way."

"Well I don't need any of their quirkyness, I have you." Jane said as she slid back down onto the bed. She grabbed Maura around the waist and lifted her on top of herself. "The beach sounds great Maur, which one, the famous Bondi?"

"No, I thought something a little more secluded and yet safe to swim at. Maura was nibbling Jane's neck again. "Jane, see the bridge?"

"mmmm" Jane was finding it hard to concentrate as Maura continued to lick and nip at her neck.

"Let your eye's wander across the bridge, then have them turn a right. That's where we will be going. There are some beautiful beaches on the northern side of the harbour. Okay Jane?"

"Yeah, God Maur." Jane had lost it, after the attention Maura was giving to her neck she found it hard to control herself again. She flip them both over, and kissed Maura with such passion that left them both groaning. Her tongue deep inside Maura's mouth she was on fire again. Both women were aching for release just at the phone rang. 


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

"SHIT, ignore it Maur, don't answer it." Jane's face was bright red with a sheen of perspiration, as she rocked against Maura's thigh, she was close to orgasm and didn't want to stop.

Maura was gasping as she felt Jane inside her giving her such pleasure she thought not possible. Jane was right, she wasn't going to stop either.

The phone went silent.

Jane's breathing was labored, she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her orgasm, she wanted to prolong her release and climax with Maura. She stopped the rocking motion against Maura's thigh, wanting nothing more now than to taste the beautiful blonde. Jane lowered herself between Maura's legs inhaling deeply her scent causing her clit to throb once again seeking attention. Jane's fingers were still inside Maura when she withdrew them and offered them for her to taste.

Maura was shocked a little, she refused them, "No Jane" She grasped her hand and pushed it down towards her opening. "Inside now, please". Maura pleaded with Jane as she was close to her release. Her back arched as Jane entered her again.

Jane's phone rang again.

"NO"

Maura grabbed Jane's phone answering it. "Maura honey hangup, fuck Maura hangup." Jane was panting, her center was on fire, throbbing and oh so very wet.

In between pants Maura managed to speak "Not now, call back, OH GOD JANE!"

Maura dropped the handset.

Jane's tongue was now as deep as it could possibly go inside Maura as her thumb massaged her clit. Jane was in heaven, the taste and smell of Maura was sending her well on the way to orgasm.

The bedside phone rang.

"FUCK" Jane withdrew her mouth from Maura's center. "Jane, God don't stop" Maura was panting, heavily, she was in a lather of perspiration, grasping onto Jane's head willing her to continue giving her pleasure. "Jane finish fucking me, God please!" Maura had her legs spread as far as she could trying desperately to guide Jane's mouth back to her sex. At the same time she grabbed Jane's hand and forced her fingers inside her. "JANE PLEASE".

The bedside phone stopped ringing.

Jane was grunting as she continued to please Maura. Jane couldn't take it, she lifted herself onto Maura's thigh just as Maura placed her hand there knowing what Jane needed. Maura's fingers slipped inside her causing the brunette to climax.

Before they knew it both women were riding a wave of pure pleasure, kissing and caressing one another then gently bringing each other down from their orgasm.

The bedside phone rang again.

This time Jane answered it.

Jane listened to what was said, her face going pale, as she stared at the receiver in her hand. "No" is all she could say as two little words were said to her over the phone "CODE RED".

* * *

"Riley!"

Riley stuck her head in the Lieutenants door. "Yes sir." Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows. "Right, Ian Faulkner is still in the country, apparently he's due to fly out to London next week."

Cavanaugh moved from behind his desk. "Good. Go bring him in, don't tell him anything, just tell him that I need to see him. Frost and Korsak will be back here in about ½ hour. I'll hold the meeting off till you get back with Ian.

"Rizzoli!"

"Yes sir."

"Go and get you mother from downstairs and bring her up here. Don't tell her anything. I'll do the explaining. She deserves to know what's going on.

"Yes sir" and with that Frankie disappeared downstairs.

* * *

Cavanaugh was sitting at his desk tapping his pen against a file. The file was the case against Doyle when they arrested him the last time. It had a list of known Irish mobsters associated with Doyle, those that were his sworn enemies. The list was dwindling seeing that Paddy had managed to murder at least two thirds of the list, however those remaining were still extremely dangerous.

Sean was surprised actually that Doyle was still alive while being in captivity. Someone could have gotten to him easily, as anyone with a bit of sense wouldn't want to get in the way of the mob. The guards at the prison for example could turn a blind eye to someone wanting to kill Doyle and none would be the wiser. No Sean thought, he wouldn't blame anyone actually for wanting to stay alive. Just do what the mob requires and they'll leave you alone.

So here he was right in the thick of it. What to do now. He had a feeling this was going to be a game of hide and seek. Shit he thought I should have played it more often at school, may have a better chance of winning if I did. He gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "The rubbish that goes through my mind".

The door to his office opened slightly by Frankie poking his head in "Sir". Cavanaugh looked up just about to motion for him to come in when Angela pushed open the door and barged in.

"What's going on Sean?"

He pulled out a chair for her sit down. He knew Angela well and knew she was very protective when it came to her family. He needed to convince her to stay calm and focused and not to react like an out of control overbearing mother. A reaction like that could end up getting those she loves killed.

He pointed to the two chairs. "Sit down both of you." The lieutenant went around to the other side of his desk, sat and just stared at Angela before explaining. "Angela, now I want you to listen to me and listen good. Please do not interrupt me." Angela stared wide eyed at her friend, her mind going in all directions with panic starting to show on her face.

"Firstly, Jane and Maura are okay, everything will be explained to both of you shortly, but what I need you to do right now is to go to Maura's house and gather any information she may have left there on her trip to Australia. Frankie, that means checking her note pads, draws, bench tops for brochures, anything that may indicate where her and Jane have gone. Next I want you both to go to Jane's apartment and do the same. Also if they have laptops at home take them too and get back here ASAP."

Cavanaugh was looking them both in the eye as he moved around the front of his desk and leaned against it. He took Angela's hand, she was shaking as a tear ran down her cheek. He leaned down, "Angela everything will be alright. I need both of you to go now and find anything what-so-ever that will connect to Jane or Maura's whereabouts bought back here. Frankie, you got that! There is to be no evidence of where the two women have gone."

"Right Sir."

"One other thing, you are not to discuss this with anyone. Do you understand." He looked from Angela to Frankie, they both nodded.

"There's a meeting when you return, I'll fill you both in then." He helped Angela to her feet and gave her a kiss on the cheek before showing them both the door.

"Angela, wall calendars, everyone writes things on a wall calendar", he looked at both Frankie and her, "they both have them near their fridges, bring those too." He tried to give her an encouraging smile as she closed the door, it was hard for he knew Angela's daughter and the doctor were in extreme danger and that danger could mean the death of both of them.

* * *

The four detectives, Cavanaugh, Angela, Ian and the Chief were now gathered in the meeting room. Cavanaugh had thought long and hard on how best to approach the situation. He came up with a few solutions however he wanted to have more ideas thrown around the room. He placed the files he had down in front of him and took a seat at the head of the table.

In the middle of the table were two phones, the lieutenant was just staring at them before he spoke. "Okay people, here's what we got." He proceeded to fill them in on the details of what happened at the prison and the note that Doyle left.

It was a simple letter which stated: I HAVE TO GO SAVE MY DAUGHTER. HE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. DO NOT STOP ME OR YOU WILL DIE – HELP ME. YOU PROTECT M & J. I WILL KILL THOSE THAT THREATEN. D. PS: CASE FILE 1745.

"Jimmy McFarlaine is who Doyle is referring to from the Case File." Cavanaugh picked up the stack of files he had in front of him and threw them towards his detectives. " He is a ruthless killer that was linked to Doyle in the 90's back in Ireland he was the number one on the most wanted list of mob gangsters. In all his criminal days he has never been arrested for anything, not even a traffic violation. There's also a catch, no knows what he looks like, except Doyle of course."

"So there we have it." Sean said getting out of his seat and starting to pace the room. "McFarlaine we presume, is on his way to Australia to target Maura and maybe Jane as well. To either kidnap or kill them, we don't know. Doyle is on his way to stop him."

Angela and Frankie looked horrified. They didn't say a word only looked at each other, Frankie put his arm around his mother and gave her a squeeze trying to comfort her.

"On that note, we will not be apprehending Doyle, we need him and yes we will use him. As far as I'm concerned if Doyle kills McFarlaine so be it. Our job is to keep our women safe and get them home."

"This is what we're going to do. First call Jane and Maura and give the "Code Red" signal. Wait for their return call in two hours. During that two hours we are going to put together a plan and relay that plan when Jane calls us back." He was looking around the room, there were nods all round.

"Frost, what time is it in Sydney?"

"Ah Sir they're 8 hours behind but a day ahead of us. So it would be 6am."

Cavanaugh dialed Jane's number putting the handset on speaker phone.

They all sat in the meeting room eyes fixed on the phone counting the number of rings. No answer the call went to voice mail. "Rizzoli, Cavanaugh pick up." He waited hoping Jane would pickup. "Shit" He dialed again. This time on the fourth ring it was answered.

There was a lot of rustling noise heard over the speaker as everybody waited for Jane to speak. "Hello"…. In the background they could hear Jane's voice, she sounded distressed and out of breath "Maura honey hangup, fuck Maura hangup!"

Angela was panicking, looking around the room, wanting someone to explain what she was hearing and what they thought was happening.

Cavanaugh was about to say something when they heard Maura's voice panting as if they were being chased "Not now, call back, OH GOD JANE!." They heard a small thud and a muffled sound.

The lieutenant looked up making eye contact with Frost. "Shit sounds like they dropped the phone." He started to yell at the speaker, hoping the two women could hear his voice and pick the phone up, that is if they were able to. He had another idea, maybe they were at the apartment, after all it was only 6am. He reached for the other handset, dialing the apartment number instead while pushing the speaker phone button. He waited.

The original phone on speaker came to life again. In a muffled tone they all heard another phone start to ring. Cavanaugh's eyes darted to the four detectives sitting across the table, then Jane's voice could be heard "Fuck!" Cavanaugh started nodding his head. "They're in the apartment, hear that, it's Jane and there's a phone ringing in the background."

Next they all heard Maura's voice still sounding in distress "Jane, God don't stop!"

They all looked at one another slightly puzzled until they heard what Maura had to say next. "Jane finish fucking me, God please! JANE PLEASE!."

Everybody around the table went a shade of beetroot red as Cavanaugh fumbled with the second phone managing to hang it up, however the phone that made initial contact with Jane's, was still on speaker phone. They could all hear the two women at the other end. Jane was grunting as Maura was moaning. The lieutenant was staring at Angela, as was everybody else in the room except for the Chief. He stood abruptly causing his chair to fall backwards, his face showing anger apart from embarrassment. "What the hell Cavanaugh!" He was extremely angry.

Cavanaugh held his hand up hoping to stop anymore outbursts from the Chief. "Sir Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles are a couple."

"Oh really do tell." The Chief said sarcastically while leaning with all his weight on table, glaring at the lieutenant. The anger was building until finally it boiled over "Who the hell allowed this to happen! You are suppose to be in control of your detectives, God dam it and the Chief Medical Examiner. What, is this how you run your department, just letting the women detectives run around having sex with the female doctors!"

Cavanaugh was out of his seat now, himself leaning on the table staring towards the Chief and in a very low growl responded. "Now you listen here Sir, enough! Detective Rizzoli is not breaking any rules within the department nor is Dr Isles. You seem to have a problem with them being gay. Well I don't and neither does anybody else I know."

The lieutenant straightened up. "I couldn't care less what they get up to on their time off. I hope to God they have a good fucking time and after what we just heard, it sounds like that's exactly what they were doing. Now get off their backs Sir, because they are a couple now and it's nobody's business what they do on their time off."

He took his seat again while still ranting. "Those two women are like daughters to me and I won't have anybody putting shit on them. Do you understand Sir? Gods they're in enough shit as it is and we gotta get them home."

Everybody's mouth was nearly on the ground, they couldn't believe the lieutenant's reaction to the Chief. It was wonderful to see. Slowly but surely they all started to smirk, Frost especially trying hard not to laugh out loud.

The room had gone deathly quiet until Angela turned to Frost, with a look of confusion on her face. "Is that what my Janie was doing, was she having sex with Maura?"

That's all Barry needed he started to laugh shaking his head. "Yeah Angela your Janie was having sex with Maura."

The Chief just rolled his eyes. "Sean get this mess sorted and keep me informed of what's going on. Any resources you need you got it." He walked over to Angela patting her on the shoulder before continuing to walk out.

"Right people, let's get to work."

"Frost dial that apartment number again. Surely they've finished by now."

The mood lightened considerably, as they once again waited for Jane to answer the phone. "Rizzoli"

"Rizzoli, Cavanaugh, CODE RED." With that said he hung up.

**A/N: That's it again, will post more soon (when written). Postings may take a little longer, not sure on the plot yet - making it up as I go. All reviews welcome. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

Maura was now also sitting up in bed staring at Jane. She grabbed her hand and gently with the other hand cupped her cheek. "What is it Jane".

Jane was in a state of shock. Everything seemed in slow motion as her mind tried to understand what was just said over the phone. "Fuck" She gathered her wits as the detective side of Jane kicked in. She took a few deep breaths then in a steady voice spoke to Maura.

"Maur, now just listen to what I have to say." The blonde just nodded. "Okay. That was Cavanaugh he said "Code Red". What that means is something bad is about to happen. What that something is, I don't know. It's a signal given to someone within the division to act on. Cavanaugh has given me that signal. Maur honey, we have two hours before I have to call him back and find out what's happening.

"Alright Jane, it must be bad if they call while we're on holiday's using the code word." Maura was looking extremely worried. Jane held her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her gently. "It'll be okay sweetheart. What we have to do is get cleaned up then go and buy a new sim card for my phone. I need a secure line to call back on." Jane looked on the bedside table for the mobile, until she remembered Maura dropped it during their lovemaking. She reached towards the floor and found what she was looking for.

"Jane why two hours?"

"That's the amount of time they need back at headquarters to devise a plan before I call back."

"Right, well come on we need to shower, then find a store to replace your sim card." Maura stood pulling Jane up at the same time with all intentions of heading towards the bathroom until Jane stopped her. "Babe, you go shower first, I need to think. If I go with you I know I'll get distracted." Jane tried to smile letting the blonde down gently. It wasn't as though she didn't want to shower with Maura, she told the truth that she would get distracted and end up making love to her girlfriend instead of focusing on the problem at hand.

Jane stood naked in front of the large windows staring out at the beautiful harbour before her. Her mind was numb and yet it was racing. She was worried for Maura's safety. This was going to be the longest two hours of her life, what possibly could have happened for work to give a Code Red she wondered. The more she thought about it the more Maura's father came into the picture.

Every scenario she could image all led back to Patrick Doyle. "Fuck"

Jane heard the shower running and couldn't help herself. Two hours is a long time and she was all head-up, her body full of tension, storing up so much energy she needed to exert some. The not knowing what was going on and not being in the room with her colleagues working on a plan, was getting on Jane's nerves.

Jane need Maura right at this moment, just needed to hold her, nothing more just hold her. Jane knew the remedy for her condition right at this instance was to be with Maura and have them embrace each other. They were like a drug to one another, a calming drug, that nothing could ever substitute either one of them. They both had a perfect understanding of what each other needed even before the other knew. It was a special bond they had and Jane knew from that bond they would always be together, for without Maura she just couldn't survive.

Jane poked her head around the bathroom entrance as there was no door to the bathroom so she really couldn't knock. She didn't need to announce her arrival as Maura sensed her presence and new immediately what Jane needed. "Come here hon, let me hold you."

* * *

Sean took Angela aside and spoke to her with Frankie. He assured her that everything would be done to bring her girls home safe and sound but for the time being, she should go back downstairs until they finish formulating a plan to put into action. Angela thanked him after handing over all the evidence of the girl's travels that she and Frankie had found earlier.

The lieutenant went back to his seat and joined the others. He had started a checklist of all the immediate actions that need to be taken. He ticked off the list 'search J & M residence'. The list he had started was growing by the minute.

He placed all the evidence from Jane's and Maura's house on the table and pushed it towards Ian instructing him to go through the information and if he knew of any bookings or other travel plans the two women had made besides what their itinerary showed.

Next he contacted the divisional heads from Robbery and the Drug Squad instructing them to speak to everybody under their command regarding the announcement at Jane's party of their trip downunder and not to divulge the information to anybody. Cavanaugh also instructed Riley to run background checks on all the hired help that night.

He then contacted Maura's mother and informed her of what was happening.

Sean sat back in his chair reading through his notes one more time. He began tapping his pen again thinking before calling his troups to regroup. He then placed a call to Angela asking her to come back up for the final debrief and if she could organize some sandwiches and coffee.

Angela arrived with a trolley load of food and hot beverages of which she unloaded onto the table with Korsak's help. She took a seat and waited for the latest update.

They all looked tired and drained, even though it was only 4pm, however the stress of the day was taking its toll. Frankie pulled up a chair and sat next to his ma holding her hand again.

"Right, here's what I've come up with, stop me at any time if any of you have a better suggestion." The object is to get Maura and Jane home safely, not necessarily apprehend McFarlaine. I want those two women out of Australia and back on US soil.

"Frost you're going to Sydney to bring them home, Riley you'll be running surveillance from here and doing checks when required. You will be the main communications hub for all areas of the operation." Riley sat there taking notes and nodded.

"Korsak, you and I are going to try and track down McFarlaine and the whereabouts of Doyle. We need to try and keep a step ahead so we can inform Jane and Frost of any dangers."

The room was too quite, the lieutenant could sense their unease with the situation. "Listen, I know what you're all thinking, can we do it? Well dam yes! We have whatever resources we need and that means I will be pulling in people from the Stalkers unit for advice, those guys have profiler qualifications and don't forget Dr Isles can also profile suspects and predict their next move. The Chief wants us to take point because Rizzoli belongs to us and as for Dr Isles well she belongs to Rizzoli, they come as a pair, look after one you look after the other. So let's get this done and get them home."

Cavanaugh looked around the room at his detectives. They were all in agreement with what was said. Now they waited for the phone to ring. They had about another 15 minutes before Jane would be calling. The sandwiches and coffee began to disappear as they sat in silence eating.

* * *

The phone rang.

Cavanaugh almost spilt his coffee trying to push the loudspeaker button before answering the call. "Cavanaugh"

"Rizzoli and Dr Isles sir, what's going on."

Sean explained to the two women what had happened and their plan to get them home. When he finished he gave them the opportunity to comment.

Thousands of miles away Jane was seated on the couch with her arm around Maura as they sat silently listening to Cavanaugh explain the plan. Jane was not happy. She looked at Maura "Our bubble just burst, I can't believe this is happening. At my party I had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong….. Fuck!" Maura squeezed Jane's hand trying to calm her a little.

Jane gathered herself. "Okay just to recap sir, Maura and I are to remain here in Sydney till Frost arrives. We are to enjoy ourselves and do the touristy thing and not change any of our plans yet. In the meantime you are going to try and find where Doyle is so you can discuss the situation." Jane was completely calm now, she ran her fingers through Maura's hair while gazing into her eyes giving her what little comfort she could.

"Correct" The lieutenant responded.

"Sir I'm having trouble understanding why you want us to continue as if nothing has happened. Maura will be out in the open, he could strike at any time." Jane wanted to understand their logic however she felt they were being used to flush out McFarlaine.

Maura interrupted their conversation. "Sir contact my mother and have the private jet used to get us out, Frost won't even have to come down here."

Sean was hesitating looking around the room. He glanced at Angela and she just nodded so he told her. "Maura, we thought of that, it was going to be our original plan. We contacted your mother, now everything is fine, she's okay however the private jet was set alight two days ago, someone destroyed it. We've placed your parents under protection till this is over." Cavanaugh was out of his seat and pacing around the room. "Listen the two of you. Do as I said, and don't change your plans. If McFarlaine catches on that you know he's after you, he will strike no doubt about it. That's how he operates."

"Sir contact the local authorities here and have them bring us in for protection. I can't do this alone, especially unarmed." Jane was almost pleading now, she was so fearful of Maura's safety.

"Janie honey, we don't know who to trust baby, that's the problem. Sean needs to contact Doyle and see if anyone in Australian organizations are involved. We may be putting you in more danger if we notify the authorities before we find out who the baddies are." Frankie smiled at his mother before speaking up. "Hey sis, it's gonna be okay, before you know it Frost will be there to help, just hang in there sis."

Jane smiled and hugged Maura. "He better be Frankie, I got a lotta interest in the person I'm trying to protect, so he better get here asap." Jane heard Frost enter the conversation. "Jane, I fly out in three hours, I need to go and pack, I'll see you soon."

Just then another voice came on the line "I'm going now too Jane and grab a few things, I'll see you both tomorrow as well." Maura and Jane looked at one another, a smile came to the blonde's face. "It's Ian."

The commotion that followed was unbelievable. Everybody started yelling at once. Ian quickly took control of the situation. "Everybody just shut up." The meeting room fell silent as Jane and Maura stared at Jane's phone waiting to listened to his reasoning. "I'll be going with you Frost. You need my help. I know I'm not a cop and know nothing of law enforcement in the States. However I am very good at hiding, especially in my own country. If you girls need to run, I can take you the fastest and safest way. If you need to hide, I can guarantee to all of you, no one will find them for at least a few days. I can make all the difference in helping stay two steps ahead of McFarlaine."

Jane leant over and kissed Maura's temple as Ian continued. "Listen, I refuse to sit here and let them get to Maura. She is an exceptional woman and I would do anything for her."

Jane now spoke with a little jealousy creeping in at the thought of Ian coming as well. She looked at Maura and of course decided, that they indeed needed Ian. "Everybody, Ian's right, we do need his help. He knows this country better than any of us, even if we do have all the high tech gizzmo's at our disposal. It just doesn't compare to being a local from here. Hell I couldn't even order a beer the other night without them looking at me funny. The language here is a bit weird!" Jane just sighed "Guys, get Frost and Ian down here." Jane squeezed Maura. "We need to protect our girl."

"We're on our way Jane, oh and Maura's not our girl anymore, I'm pretty sure she's all yours now Jane, especially after what we all heard a few hours ago. You really should be careful where you leave the phone Jane. Must be off, see you soon."

Ian couldn't get out of there fast enough, he grabbed Frost and left the room laughing. He knew he would leave them all a little shocked and embarrassed at the reference given to Jane and Maura making love earlier, he just couldn't resist though, it's the way he was, a prankster and yet he had a heart of gold.

Jane and Maura both looked at one another both their faces going instantly red. "Holy shit."

"Language please Jane."

Jane's voice suddenly became high pitch. "Language! Maur are you serious? You worry about my language when everybody in that room heard us making love earlier, our most intimate moments were on loud speaker. Maur think back to what we were saying to each other, my God everybody heard us!"

"Yeah Rizzoli and everybody can hear you now! Besides it wasn't just what the two of you said, it was all the grunting and groaning that went with it!" Cavanaugh was trying to lighten the mood for Angela and the girl's sake. The next few days, weeks, hell could even be months were going to be hard on all of them. It was true what Ian said, he will have to hide them and hide them well. For once Frost and he arrived it was game on and the only winner in Cavanaugh's mind was the ones left alive.

**A/N: Will post more next week. Till then happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

**A/N: Small chapter this time, just a little something before Easter break. Will post more end next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

The perspiration was beginning to drip off Jane and Maura as they rounded the last corner before resting to replenish their bodies with much needed water. Jane was breathing extremely hard trying to suck in cool air which was impossible at that time of year. "Who's dumb idea was this Maur, it is so God dam hot, I'm gonna faint."

"Stop whining Jane, we both needed this. Jogging helps us focus and right now well, we need all the focus we can get." Maura sat Jane down on a park bench before she collapsed and gently wiped her face handing her the water container. "Drink."

"Thanks Maur." Jane sat and stared out at the yachts on the harbor while sipping the water. It was a beautiful scene before her however all she wanted right now was to be home.

_How could my life be so fucking complicated, all I ever wanted was this beautiful woman beside me and a job I enjoy. Am I expecting too much? _

She turned towards Maura, about to apologize for being a bit of a pain, however straight away she noticed the tear that was rolling down Maura's cheek. The blonde brushed the tear aside as she turned to face Jane her lower lip wavering with anger. The anger in Maura Jane could tell was growing, she was angry not upset as Jane had first thought.

"I've completely ruined your holiday Jane, I'm so sorry. This is a complete mess I've created. I'm so sorry you don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. As soon as we get home, that is _if_ we get home, I think it best for you if I leave Boston. I have to go, I'll see you back at the apartment."

Jane grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What, Maur honey you're not making sense again." Too late Maura jerked her arm free from Jane and turned to leave.

Jane was in complete and utter shock, she couldn't move as she watched her lover run full speed through the gardens. All her nerve endings were screaming at her to move and chase after Maura, but she just couldn't. Instead Jane sat there horrified at what was just said to her, she screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

_No, No, No!_

Finally, panic stricken, her body responded and she ran full force in the direction Maura had run. The adrenaline was causing through her legs as they were pushing her as fast as she could possibly go. She saw the blonde ahead as she darted through a flowerbed, trying to increase her speed only to find that she stumbled instead, falling to the ground and grazing herself down the left side of her body. She cried out in pain as she hit the concrete hard, tumbling over and over. Jane wasted no time getting to her feet and running to catch up so she wouldn't lose Maura.

There was no pain felt, she was oblivious to it, however the blood was gushing down her left leg and her hand had been injured in the fall. The brunette's mind focused on only one thing and that was to catch her lover and talk some sense to her.

Maura could hardly see, her eyes were streaming with tears as she turned the final corner to the apartments. She took two stairs at a time not waiting for the elevator, almost there she thought.

From directly behind her she heard Jane scream her name. She bolted the final flight of stairs and fumbled for the door key. As she began to open the door, Jane pushed her inside and spun her around. Both women looked like wild animals, trying to catch their breath, Jane was the first to speak. "What the fuck! Maura. What was that all about."

Maura lashed out and was yelling at Jane "Don't you get it! I'm no good for you. I have evil fucking blood running through my veins. My father's blood. All I do is hurt you, every single time. No more!" Maura was crying and ranting at the same time, her face was crimson with tears streaming down. "Get out of my life Jane, it's too dangerous to be around me, just leave me alone!"

"Bull shit!" Jane grabbed her arm as Maura yanked it back. "You are not your father, we will get through this Maur. I won't let anything happen to you."

She sneered at Jane and in a low growl only two inches from Jane's face she spat out "don't you dare touch me, get out of my life Jane, I don't want you!"

Maura was now laughing hysterically, "Go find some other blonde to fuck Jane, there's plenty out there!"

"You don't mean that, you just don't!" Jane tried to grab her again to pull her into a tight embrace but Maura was too quick, she bolted for the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Little did Jane and Maura realize that Frost and Ian had just witnessed the fight between the two of them. The detective and Ian had followed Jane into the apartment when the heated argument started. Both men stood dumbfounded not knowing what to do, neither one of them having seen Maura so distressed before. Jane turned when she felt a presence behind her. Her eye's were glistening with a wild look to them. "Frost, Fuck." Jane didn't move, she just stared at the two men looking defeated. Barry dropped his bag and went and held her. "Jane, what was that all about?" Jane wiped the tears from her eyes "I'd say Maura's biological father has raised his ugly head again and sent Maura into a meltdown."

Ian at this stage had marched pass Jane and headed to the bedroom door. He was angry and couldn't believe what he just witnessed. This wasn't like his ex-girlfriend to react like an out-of-control nutcase and to treat Jane like she did, was unforgiveable. He started to bang on the door and continued till she opened it. The sight that greeted him was disturbing. She was a mess, however at that moment he disregarded how she looked and what she may have been feeling.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and leaned into her and gave back, just as good as she gave Jane. This time it was he who did the sneering and in an angry and low voice "YOU had better pull yourself together and stop acting like a drugged up lunatic. IF you continue this bullshit YOU will be the one that will cause the death of all of us. Do NOT fall apart on us now. Oh and Maura, don't you dare disrespect Jane like that ever again. You got that!" Ian released Maura, turning his back to her walked away, passing Jane again he held her gaze and winked at her a smile appearing on his face.

The brunette stared at Ian not believing the way he just spoke to Maura. She went to the small blonde as Maura burst into tears again apologizing over and over again to Jane for the way she spoke to her. Jane wrapped her in her arms kissing her forehead, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "I love you Maura, we'll get through this." She continued to kiss her gently on the side of her temple as she backed her into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

The two women re-emerged half hour later, refreshed after showering. Maura had attended to Jane's injuries and patched her girlfriend up as best she could. Maura was a little sheepish caused by her earlier outburst as she met Frost and Ian in the living room. "I'm so sorry guys." She moved to Frost and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ian received the same attention. "Ian thank you for knocking some sense into me." Ian just smiled at the blonde.

Jane came up behind her with a glass of red wine, patting her on the backside with a kiss on the cheek encouraging her to go sit on the couch. Jane took her seat next to her lover draping an arm around her shoulders as Ian grinned at the three of them raising his glass of red "The cavalry has arrived. May the goodies beat the baddies."

They all just laughed at Ian. "Tell me babe, is he always like this." Jane said pointing her bottle of beer at Ian with a huge grin playing on her face. "Always, it's his Aussie humor Jane, he can't help it."

The evening had passed uneventful. Ian and Frost filled Jane and Maura in on what was to happen next, which was nothing. They were still under the same orders as before. To carry on as though nothing has happened and enjoy themselves. Frost was told to wait for a phone call from Cavanaugh before the next phase could be put into play.

* * *

The two boys had taken a nap after their long journey before the four of them ventured out for dinner. They found a nice little Thai restaurant at which they spent most of their evening, before strolling along the harbour taking in the sights and heading back to the apartment. Frost couldn't believe what he was seeing as they stood on the balcony of the apartment, he was in awe at how beautiful the harbour was not only during the day but at night as well. Jane could see the expression on his face that he was taken by this city.

"Beautiful isn't it Frost." Jane said as she cuddled Maura in her arms with Maura resting her head against Jane's chest looking out at the view.

"Absolutely"

Jane took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the unfamiliar country she was in and the very familiar scent of her girlfriend, my God she thought, never in a million years did I think I would have the woman I loved so much standing on a balcony overlooking Sydney Harbour on a beautiful summer's evening, with a madman trying to kill us! The last part of that thought she could do without but unfortunately it was true and they had to be smart and be so careful of this game they were about to start. A game of hide and seek.


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

**A/N: Time for another chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**PS: (I might be slowing down a bit, writers block can be a bummer sometimes!)**

* * *

The next few days, they tried to relax and enjoy themselves, however it was difficult knowing that at any moment all hell could break loose. They were all a little nervous and anxious, unsure of what could happen, however they took on board what Cavanaugh had insisted upon and did their best to try and act normal.

What better way to act normal in the middle of summer, than to go to the beach. They spent the morning in the water, having surfing lessons from none other than Ian, he had arranged for the hire of surfboards and was determined to have the three of them relax and enjoy themselves even if it was only for a few hours. If he could manage that, well what more could he ask for, after all a killer had his sights set on his ex-girlfriend and that alone would have sent any normal person running for the hills screaming as they ran.

While out beyond the break of the waves, resting on his board, he watched the woman he admired and cherished for many years interact with her best friend, now her lover….her Jane. Maura was finally happy, he had never seen her like this before, like a kid in a candy store, radiating such energy, wonder and love. He was comforted to know she loved and was loved, by such a woman as Jane. He smiled, feeling sure that Maura was content and happy with a partner she had found that would be with her for life.

He had great pleasure tormenting the three Americans from Boston trying to teach them how to surf and by the end of the day after a delicious lunch on the beach, he had achieved his goal, watching the three of them surfing like a pro…..well sort of like a pro. At least they could catch a wave, stand for about 10 seconds before falling off. He was proud of them. They all looked like drowned rats when leaving the water, especially Jane, her lanky body with unruly hair it was a sight to see. Ian knew the day at the beach had been a success, managing to take some of the tension that had been building and giving them a much needed break from reality. In other words, they had fun.

The rest of the time was spent ballooning in the Hunter Valley, followed by a leisurely lunch and wine tasting around various vineyards in the area. It was only 2 ½ hours drive north of Sydney to the Valley, so the distance to travel was not tiring and was a most enjoyable day.

The fourth day came around all too quickly and still there was no contact from Boston, Jane was starting to worry as she sat outside enjoying a cold beer with Maura. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair relaxing on the outside lounge after their day of shopping. The two women had spent the day in the city, picking up a few gifts for family and friends back home and of course Maura selecting a few new pairs of shoes. They were laying quietly on the outside lounge both deep in thought, when the two boys arrived back at the apartment laden down with goods.

Frost and Ian emerged onto the balcony with a beer in hand flopping down into the two spare chairs. "I have no idea how you women do this. I mean shop till you drop business, it's stressful and definitely not fun." Frost and Ian both took a long swig of their beer.

Maura responded laughing "Don't worry Barry, Jane hates shopping too, not all women enjoy it."

"Frost, it all depends on the inspiration. I love shopping now, especially with the inspiration I have." Jane gives Maura a squeeze and kisses her as she gets up for another beer. She spins around with an evil grin on her face "and I get to go into the change rooms with her, now that is inspirational. One great advantage of being a same sex couple."

"Jane!, please too much information!" Frost was laughing, "See - what hope do I have, I can't go into the women's change room. I'm never going to like shopping!"

Just then the phone rang.

* * *

They all bolted for the living room. Barry was the first to reach the phone. He put it on loudspeaker and answered. "Frost".

"Cavanaugh here. How is everything, you having a good time?" The lieutenant carried the conversation on with idle chit-chat for a few minutes when Jane snapped, she couldn't hold back any longer "Are you serious Sir? Really, come on enough of the pleasantries, what the fuck is happening! Maura's life is in danger and you ask if we're having a good time! Fuck!"

Maura was straight onto Jane holding her hand and rubbing her back. She felt the tension in Jane's body and could tell she was a hair's breath away from completely losing it. Maura spun Jane around to face her, making eye contact and whispering words of encouragement to take it easy and calm down. The detective's eye's were wild as she tried to keep her anger at bay. Slowly she began to calm down and relax as Maura held her. The brunette just wanted everybody to realise, Maura's life was in danger and it seem to Jane no one really saw the seriousness of the situation.

"Sorry sir, please just get us home." Jane nuzzled her face into Maura neck, she needed to breath her scent in, to be connected to her and have that special bond give her strength.

"Right, here's what's happening. Doyle will contact you tomorrow. I don't know when or where, it will be in the morning sometime. Just go about whatever you have planned for tomorrow. He will be filling you in regarding McFarlaine. Then tomorrow afternoon you are to leave Sydney. That part is up to you Ian. Find somewhere safe, say a day's journey out of Sydney. Frost, I'm sorry but there's no backup for you and Jane. Doyle said the Australian authorities have been compromised and someone is working with McFarlaine and passing information onto him. He doesn't know who it is at this stage but he's working on finding out.

"What happens when my father knows who it is or shouldn't I ask."

"Dr Isles, please don't ask."

The lieutenant continued "Listen up all of you. None of you are armed, Frost and Rizzoli do not go looking for weapons. Even though you are both police officers, you're in a different country. You cannot under any circumstances be armed. They have different gun laws there and besides you're both foreigners in their country.

Jane's mouth fell open in utter disbelief at what she was hearing. She knew they were all targets and not being able to defend themselves was just insane. "Bullshit sir, no weapons! Okay what about Ian, he's Australian he can have a gun." Jane had pulled away from Maura and was pacing the room, her temper growing.

Ian pointed his finger at Jane raising his eyebrow. "Jane no. The lieutenant is right. We have different gun laws here. A person just can't just go into a shop and buy a gun, we're not allowed to own them. Those that live out in the country are allowed rifles for killing predators that threaten their cattle or sheep, but that's it. Besides they run background checks on those that do have a gun license and it takes weeks or even months for approval! We're not like Texas here, it's the total opposite."

Jane and Frost stood motionless staring at Ian. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No I'm not, oh and get this, if you think that's wrong, how about this, if someone breaks into your home, you are not allowed to touch them otherwise you end up on assault charges, so for Gods sake don't even think about killing them. They'd lock you up and throw away the key." The tall Aussie approached the two detectives and repeated himself to make it clear. "So Jane and Barry be very, very careful how you go about this, none of us can kill or even touch them, especially if McFarlaine's contact is with the Australian Authorities. Our only choice really is to run and hide. By the sound of it, Doyle will be doing the killing for us."

Cavanaugh interrupted the conversation "Ian's right everybody. What you have to do is keep ahead of McFarlaine. Let Doyle deal with him and his contact. I don't want to know how the hell he'll deal with him, the less we know the better. If he chooses to kill them so be it, however I don't want any of you to be connected with the killing. You heard what Ian said, so don't touch either one of them."

Frost was looking at Jane. They both started nodding their heads in understanding. "Okay so we're bait, it's as simple as that." Frost stood now staring at Ian and Maura. "So how fast can you guy's run?"

"As fast as I have to, or should I say, as fast as WE have to" Maura responded as she walked over to Jane encircling her arm around her waist and embracing her.

* * *

The blonde had no idea how fast she really would have to run, for right at that moment McFarlaine was watching their apartment from a distance.

Out on the serene waters of the harbour he sat relaxed on a yacht sipping on his scotch while watching the three computer screens in front of him. He smiled knowing he had the upper hand, for none of them bothered to check if the apartment was bugged, and it certain was. Every single room had audio surveillance cameras installed. He silently congratulated himself on a job well done, as he only had one hour to install before the two women arrived days ago. God he was good, he mumbled to himself as he watched and listened to them discuss their 'little escape plan' with the big boss from Boston over the phone.

His prey was so close at hand, he sighed, the chase was enjoyable and didn't want it to end. He decided he would let the little blonde bitch doctor live for tonight, but after that he would have his fun. Bright and early next morning he would strike and once and for all, Doyle would be sorry he ever fucked him over.

* * *

Frost was sitting out on the balcony going over their plan that Ian devised for leaving the city tomorrow. He was sure he had everything covered but just wanted to make sure before turning in for the night. The waiting around to speak to Doyle was the hard part and he hoped to God Doyle would be there early.

He went back inside, looking over the goods he and Ian bought earlier that day. While Jane and Maura spent the day together, the two men went shopping for essential equipment required for the trip they were about to embark on. Frost realised Jane was right when she insisted Ian accompany him to help out, for most of the equipment they purchased he would never have thought of.

Just looking at the items laid out on the table made him feel extremely uneasy. Where the hell was Ian eventually going to take them, the middle of the desert? Jesus he hoped not. They had everything for survival from first aid kits to climbing equipment. There were maps of so many locations, food ration packs, flashlights, blankets, knives, outdoor rugged clothing and boots. In amongst it all was Frost's favorite. They had purchased surveillance equipment. With his knowledge of technology he would be able to make adjustments to the equipment to suit the situation. Hopefully he wouldn't have to tinker with it at all, although he doubted that.

Scratching his head and stretching he decided it was time to turn in, he was tired and mentally exhausted and he just couldn't concentrate anymore on different scenarios that may arise. He needed sleep.

Just then Ian appeared around the doorway looking a little pissed off. Tucked under his arm was a pillow and blanket. He headed for the couch and threw the pillow down before throwing himself down to go to sleep.

"Hey man what's up?" Frost asked puzzled.

"Jane and Maura that's what! I can't sleep with all that racquet going on" Ian rolled over and put his back to Barry.

Frost was staring at him becoming more and more agitated "Aw shit, if we don't have enough problems at the moment and those two start fighting again."

Ian rolled over raising an eyebrow. "I didn't say they were fighting Frost, just the opposite, their fucking."

The detective just starts laughing as Ian sits up clearly frustrated. "You try sleeping in the spare room, I bet you don't last five minutes and I'm telling you now, the couch is mine!"

Frost, still chuckling makes his way to the light switch and turns the lights off "night" he heads for the bedroom. He could hear the two women making love, so he slaps his hand against the door and calls out for them to knock it off. Everything goes quiet. Too simple he thought with a grin playing on his face, problem solved except tomorrow, Jane's gonna kill me.

* * *

Around 3am there's a pounding on the door. Frost was the first awake he flew out of the spare bedroom and straight into Jane and Maura's room. The two women didn't hear the knock on the door, both were still asleep their naked bodies intertwined. "JANE" Frost was almost falling over himself trying to put his pants on. "Wake up guys, someone's here."

Jane sat bolt upright in bed just as Maura registered someone yelling, she followed suit. "FROST FUCK, what is it!"

He picked up their clothes off the floor and threw it at them. "Get dressed, someone's here."

The three of them were scrambling around the room trying to get dressed when they heard the front door open. "Shit Shit Shit!" Jane and Frost looked at one another, fear written all over their faces before running into the living room together followed by Maura. The blonde was searching the darkness for Ian when they all heard a familiar voice. "Don't turn the lights on. It's me, Doyle."

Everyone froze looking at one another. The moonlight streaming through the windows was enough for them to confirm it was indeed Doyle. Jane released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and started to feel the adrenaline recede from her body. "Fuck"

Just at that moment Ian made the dumbest mistake he could have possibly made. He came out from hiding in the kitchen, with a butchers knife still in hand. "Who the bloody hell are you!" Doyle spun around smacking the knife from Ian's grasp before bring his knee up full force into his stomach. Ian doubled over gasping for air as Doyle then pushed him up against the wall and leaned into him with his forearm across his throat as his face came within inches from Ian's. Doyle growled "I'm the bastard that's gonna save your lilly livid ass."

Ian looked absolutely terrified.

"Doyle, stop it!" Maura screamed. She went to Ian picking him up of the floor after Doyle released him. Maura was scowling at her father while placing Ian in the nearest chair. "Ian meet my biological father, Paddy Doyle, Doyle this….."

"I know who he is, he's your ex-bed warmer. So, Maura tell me, you into women now? At least your taste has improved." Paddy eyed Jane up and down nodding his head with approval at the woman before him.

"Sleezebag"

"Gee is that anyway to greet your future father-in-law. Come now Jane I like you, I think you're good for my daughter." Doyle raises his hand stopping any further interruptions. "Not now Jane, we don't have time for this. If you really love my daughter as much as I know you do, you'll shutup and listen to what I have to say."

Jane knew she couldn't argue with Paddy, they needed him to survive if what they were told was true, they definitely needed one of the best mobsters on their side. Silently Jane nodded her head "I'm listening".

At that point he had everybody's attention. "Everybody listen up, you have about 5 minutes to gather your things and get out. Our little assassin is on his way here and will arrive in about 15 minutes."

They couldn't move fast enough. There was a flurry of activity, each of them stumbling around in the dark, falling over one another and the furniture. Ian fell over another chair, with his injuries that he sustained from Doyle he was in a very foul mood. "Fuck, turn the lights on Doyle, he knows we're here and is on his way so what difference does it make! We'd be ready faster if we could bloody well see, you idiot!"

The lights miraculously came on with Doyle standing there grinning from ear to ear. "I don't like you Faulkner. Never have, never will." He sneered.

The others just ignored the little exchange between the two men and began to haul gear into the living room. Jane and Maura were the first to be ready, with their backpacks already packed from earlier that evening. Jane went to give Frost a hand with all the electronic surveillance equipment including the packs containing the survival equipment. Five minutes is all they needed and they were ready to move.

"Jane, catch." Doyle threw Jane a hand gun and tossed one to Frost. He eyed Ian and decided it was better for him to be armed just in case. Ian refused the weapon. "Not for me thanks, I'm better at running than fighting." He then proceeded to push pass Paddy.

Ian went over to Jane and Frost, he wasn't happy. "You both were told no weapons for Christ sake!" He points to Doyle. "Let that thug take care of the assassin. He seems to be pretty good at killing people."

Maura spoke up while rubbing Jane's arm trying to soothe her girlfriend's nerves. "Jane, I think Ian's right, let Doyle take care of McFarlaine. The rest of us can just go."

"Maur, I plan on leaving with everybody else, however I want to have some sort of protection." Jane could sense Maura was about to object again, she spun her around and looked her sternly in the eye. "Maura, I want Frost and myself to be armed. What happens if this guy gets past Paddy, what then? If this bastard gets anywhere near you I guarantee I will not hesitate to kill him." Maura knew how Jane felt because if she was in her position, she would do exactly the same and defend her with her life.

"Of course Jane, you're right you both need to be armed." She kissed Jane lightly on the lips before turning to the others. "Let's go."

**A/N: If anyone from Texas reads my story, (I know of at least one), I did not, in anyway, mean to upset you, (re gun laws), so please don't hate me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

* * *

They drove for about two hours heading north instead of south in Ian's 4 wheel drive. Doyle insisted they head anywhere but where they had planned, as listening devices and cameras were detected in the apartment the women were staying in. All of their plans were now ruined and they were going to have to start from scratch.

Ian had another brilliant idea, instead of staying on land they could use the sea. The Aussie had a boat moored in a location north of Sydney at a place called Coffs Harbour. After careful consideration he came to the conclusion that going out to sea would be the safest option. Plenty of islands were scattered up and down the coast making a safe haven for them to hide in. Even escaping to another country he mused would even be better. They could head south-east to New Zealand and catch a flight from Auckland back home.

The ocean seemed like a good plan to Ian, he was happy with his idea, however little did he know that McFarlaine was anchored in the harbour therefore having access to the ocean as well.

* * *

They were nearing an exit off the Pacific Highway in which Ian insisted they take. They needed to regroup, check maps and make new plans.

Jane sat in the back with Maura and Frost. The trip was quiet, each of them deep in thought as to what was going to happen.

Sunrise was about an hour away as they pulled into a rest stop on the side of the road. Well hidden by brush, anybody driving by wouldn't see them. Frost was scratching around inside one of the backpacks trying to find the maps and a torch as the others stood outside stretching their legs.

They were all on edge except Ian of course, as Frost placed the map on top of the vehicle's hood, turning on the torch. Jane stood next to Maura gently rubbing the small of her back. "Okay, Doyle now what? Here we are in the middle of nowhere with some loony-tune chasing us, so you know what I think, my suggestion would be to head to the nearest international airport and get the fuck out of here!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing. That's exactly where we're going." Doyle wasn't impressed with Jane's little outburst. "Brisbane Airport is about 8 hours away." He proceeded to make notes on a piece of paper shoving it in Jane's hand.

"What the fuc….."

"Shut up Jane!" he whispered and pointed to the note.

Ian was leaning up against the 4 wheel drive watching Jane and Doyle having a pissing match on who was the 'bigger man'. He quietly chuckled to himself watching the two argue, knowing that whatever plan Doyle had come up with probably wouldn't eventuate. Ian was fairly sure his plan would be better, so he just leaned back on his vehicle and enjoyed the argument.

Maura went over to Ian, she also lent against the vehicle and gave a heavy sigh. He draped his arm over her shoulder looking at his ex. "Is she always like this? It's like watching two men comparing the size of their dicks."

She nudged him in the ribs. "Stop it Ian, Jane's worried about us. She has moments like this when she's not in control of a situation." Maura turned to look him. "We're in a foreign country, we don't know the lay of the land, she's not a police officer here and we have a killer chasing us. Please Ian try to understand, we are desperate to get home, back to familiar surroundings."

He gave her a hug and kissed the side of her head. "Sorry Maura I didn't mean to come across as such a bastard, you guys are out of your depth here, but don't worry with these two pissing on each other, I'm sure one of them will get you home."

Maura slapped him on the arm as Ian stood there grinning. "I don't understand you sometimes Ian. That humor of yours can be quite disturbing and sometimes I don't find it at all funny." Ian just started to chuckle as he gave her another hug. "Lighten up Maura, she'll be right." He turned to her lowering his voice and said sincerely "I'll get you home."

Jane walked back over to the others, her face a little pale after speaking with Doyle. She pulled the other three aside and proceeded to tell them what Doyle's note had said and what plan of action they were now going to take.

Doyle had discovered they were still under surveillance from McFarlaine. He managed to find a bug attached to the inside door of the vehicle and one on the underside of the front wheel guard. Everything they discussed during their journey was heard. Paddy knew this before they departed Sydney, however he didn't care because he had another plan in motion, or did he?.

Ian had finally convinced Doyle that going by sea would be better, after moving away from the vehicle he explained what action he believed to be the safest and best option. They all nodded in agreement, all except Jane.

* * *

Welcome to Coffs Harbour the sign read just as they were about to turn off the highway. Paddy was now driving as he waited at the set of traffic lights looking in the rear view mirror, always on alert for any trouble. It was a stifling humid day and traffic was heavy heading north being only a two lane road, with road works further up being undertaken, the going was slow.

The place was no longer a small country town. It was a very busy holiday destination and the residential numbers had exploded over the recent years. Coffs Harbour was a piece of paradise, halfway between Sydney and Brisbane on the coast of New South Wales. The tourist industry was booming in this part of the country especially at this time of year.

"Fuck it's hot."

"Jane please, enough of the swearing, I may be a google mouth but that doesn't mean you have to become a gutter mouth all of a sudden. I don't like it."

"Sorry Maur." She gave her girlfriend an apologetic peck on the lips.

They sat in silence most of the way not wanting to say too much in case they revealed their change of plans. It was hard for all of them having to watch what they said and keep up the charade about going to Brisbane. Basically they were seeing who could bullshit the best. Frost was very good at it, although Ian may have been better. Jane and Maura zoned out for most of the travel just holding hands in the back seat watching the countryside slip by. Maura certainly didn't want to participate in the charade of lying, her skin couldn't take an outbreak of hives, especially in the humid heat they were experiencing, besides it wasn't a very pretty look.

They drove towards the marina where they parked and found a café to have lunch at. The place was packed. Ian pushed his way passed them all. "You all eat fish?" They all nodded. "Good"

* * *

They were sitting on the sandy beach watching the board riders catch a few waves eating their fish and chips when a spray of sand sprang into the air. Jane waved her hand in front of her face "Shit Ian, what sort of insects do you have in this country?"

"What the fuck!" Jane yelled, as another spray of sand sprang into the air all around them. At least four shots were heard, luckily all had missed their target.

"Move Move Move!" Doyle screamed.

The five of them were scrambling to get to their feet, with fish and chips being thrown in all directions, frantically looking around for where the shots were fired from.

Doyle was the first to spot the gunman, partially hidden in sand dunes to the north of the beach. "Get Maura out of here!" he screamed as he threw a mobile phone at Barry before taking off up the beach towards the assassin.

"Maura" Jane grabbed hold of her trying to cover as much of her body with her own while running as fast as they could towards a clump of trees near the marina. They both tumbled to the ground with Jane on top of the blonde, both panting and coughing trying to catch their breath.

Jane rolled off Maura pulling her up to crouch behind the trees. "You okay Maura." Jane said frantically while looking over her lover for any injuries with a shocked expression, her mind still racing trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Jane, I'm fine honey, really I'm not hurt, where's Barry and Ian?"

"Over there behind the building." Jane pointed behind them. The boys managed to run a little faster and found better cover.

Jane tugged on Maura's shirt "Let's go."

* * *

Doyle made it to the sand dunes and slowly began to stalk the gunman. Sweat was pouring down his face as he quietly screwed his silencer onto his weapon, never taking his eyes from his prey. The assassin was an amateur it wasn't McFarlaine. He placed the gun back in its holster and pulled out a knife instead and began to crawl towards him. The gunman didn't see him coming as he was too busy trying to reload his weapon after being jammed from sand that was caught in the breach.

Doyle struck fast flipping the man over onto his back with his knee in his chest and the knife at his throat. A trickle of blood ran down the man's neck_. Not much time for fun, need to get out of here before the cops show up, gotta get information fast before I kill this prick._

As he slit the assassin's throat he thanked him profusely for his cooperation.

* * *

Frost held the phone out to Ian. "Doyle wants to speak to you." Ian ended the call tossing it back to Frost. "I'm going to pick him up, I'll be back soon."

"And?"

"And what Jane?"

"Did he get him?"

"No idea, ask him yourself when he gets here."

"Fuck Frost, how do we know that Doyle doesn't have a gun pointed at his head while making that phone call. We could all be in trouble if..."

"Jane calm down, he's alone. He said to turn the television on and watch the local news."

In all the commotion, Ian had organized a cabin at one of the local resorts, which is where they were now, except Doyle. The resort provided plenty of cover, the self contained cabins being hidden in a tropical vegetation landscape, secluded from the public eye making it a perfect location.

Frost had given instructions over the phone to Doyle to wait where he was and Ian would meet him to bring him back to the resort. Ian's vehicle was now clean, all listening and tracking devices were destroyed before leaving the marina, he would use it one more time to pick Doyle up, after tomorrow they would have no more use for it.

Thirty minutes later there was a light rap at the door. Jane pulled her gun before answering it. Doyle pushed open the door, Ian stood behind him. "Get that fucking thing out of my face." He knocked Jane's hand away that held her gun and barged in. "I need a drink, any bourbon?" he said as he collapsed into a chair.

He was half dressed wearing only a pair of shorts, his shirt was scrunched in his fist and from the color of it, was soaked in blood. "Sorry about my poor state of dress, but you should have seen him. He squealed like a pig when I slit his throat!"

Maura pulled away from Jane going to her father and slapping him hard across the face. "You are evil!" She spat, her eyes burning with anger. "There is nothing remotely funny about death and I don't appreciate you mocking that man you murdered. You're to blame for all of this!. My wife and colleagues are all in danger because of evil doings in your past."

Jane was at her side in an instant trying to pull her into a hug to calm her down.

"Wife? Gee Jane I think my daughter really likes you." He said smirking at Jane.

"Shut up Doyle, ya smart ass. I've just about had eno….."

He slammed his fist down hard on the table. "Now get off my fucking back all of you!...I'm trying to keep you all alive for fucks sake. Do not question my methods of doing that!" Doyle was breathing hard, glaring at everybody in the room. "Now where's that fucking bourbon?"

* * *

"Shit, Shit, Shit! There's how many? Six in total. Christ how in the hell can we avoid another five assassins. We have got to go to the authorities. Frost, get Cavanaugh on the phone asap." Jane's mind was going a million miles an hour as she paced the room like a caged lion, biting her lip as she thought.

Doyle interrupted. "What the fuck can he do from Boston? No Jane after I clean up, Ian's going to take us back to his boat. Frost is going to make a sweep for bugs and set a few traps incase of overnight visitors, while I stand guard. Ian you take the girls shopping for supplies, as in food. We'll prepare the boat tonight, come back here for the night and you lot will leave tomorrow for Auckland, while I stay here and find the rest of these bastards and take care of them. Any questions?"

"Yeah" said Jane with folded arms looking nervous. "There's no way I'm going to New Zealand. That's just bullshit!"

"Whadaya mean its bullshit! I'll have you know Rizzoli….." Doyle moved within inches of Jane's face, grinning at her, his breath smelling of bourbon. "It's absolutely beautiful in New Zealand at this time of year, I'd recommend you go." He finished by poking her in the chest.

"Don't touch me." Jane growled.

Maura made her way over to Jane, wanting to defuse the situation, she placed her hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle rub. "Hon, it's a good idea. We could be in Auckland in a few days and fly home from there. They won't follow us, Paddy's going to stay and make sure they don't."

"No!"

"Jane why not, what's…" Maura stopped mid sentence, she could feel Jane's body shaking beneath her touch. Gazing into her eye's she could see terror.

"Jane what's wrong, you're shaking."

The detective's breathing increased, she started to panic. "Jane! Stop it, what's wrong." Maura pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "God Jane, calm down baby and talk to me."

"I need to see land. I….I can't go out to sea, I just can't." Jane's eyes were ablaze with sheer panic as she spoke.

Doyle started to laugh, before yelling at her. "Fuck! That's just fucking perfect. You have got to be kidding me Rizzoli, of all the things to be terrified of and you have a fear of open water. Well that's just fucking perfect! Why didn't you tell us you stupid bitch! Christ, we were discussing plans to go by sea and you never said a word!" He slumped back in his chair, gaining control of his anger.

He drained the rest of his bourbon, deep in thought he placed the empty glass on the table, his fingers toying with the rim of it. "Right, Plan B, Ian what about we sail out to a few of the islands off Queensland's coast, so big brave Jane here can see her land, while I do some background digging and find out where the rest of these bastards are."

Jane looked shattered. "Look everybody, I'm sorry, Frost you and Ian can take Maura with you and still go to Auckland, I'll find my own way home."

"No Jane, where you go I go, we stick together." Maura gently caressed her cheek, kissing her on the forehead. "We'll go to plan B instead."

* * *

Two men had just finished running wires along the boat's stern. They now stood on the deck of Ian's boat stripping out of their wetsuits, admiring their handywork. They couldn't believe their luck. No one was taking any notice of them, as if it was an every day event that someone be rigging a boat with explosives.

They went below deck to plant a few more, just in case. Looking at their watch, it was almost 5pm, estimating another 30 minutes and the job would be complete. Tomorrow they would be sitting on McFarlaine's yacht sipping scotch and counting money for a job well done. Almost there, they thought, almost there.

**A/N: That's it for another week, till next week happy reading. **

**P.S. I bet you don't know where I live. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer** I don't own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles or any rights to them.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My laptop's hard drive chucked a wobbly, um it spat the dummy, you know it broke! Anyway back on air. Happy reading.**

* * *

Jane sat quietly, slumped in a chair staring out at the ocean view from the bedroom window. The room was in darkness as she sipped on her burbon, her gaze now diverted from the serenity of the ocean to the amber liquid admiring the depth of its colour as she swirled it around in the glass. Her body was slowly relaxing no longer on razors edge as the burbon worked its magic and calmed her nerves. The fight in her body almost stilled after the events that happened at the marina only three hours earlier. She grabbed the bottle and poured another and downed it in one go. She ran her hand through her hair, reality setting in of what had happened. She pushed herself from the chair and looked once more out the window. A solitary tear fell down her cheek as the glass slipped from her fingers followed by more tears as her heart screamed out in pain.

Her world had turned upside down, there was no going back, she knew what she had to do.

_**Just three hours ago….**_

It was about 5.30pm Friday afternoon, when Barry and Doyle boarded the boat. They stood and watched as the vehicle drove off with Ian and the girls to go buy supplies for the trip. Doyle scanned the marina, checking as usual for any trouble. The place itself was fairly quiet except for the music playing from the Yacht Club situated next to the jetty. The club was packed with Christmas party goers, all having a Friday night drink while listening to a local band play. Doyle grunted, pleased that there seemed to be no danger lurking from the club, all was as it should be for a Friday afternoon. His eye's continued their scan and in the distance he could see the police still working the crime scene searching for clues to his killing. He smiled knowing they wouldn't find anything to link him to the murder, he was too good for that.

He raised his face and looked at the sun, perspiration glistening on his brow. "Still a few hours of daylight left. Grab your gear Frost and follow me."

It was a huge boat, comprising of three decks with eight double birth cabins. It had a large galley that could comfortably accommodate four cooks at a time, large lounge/sitting area, dining area and three bathing rooms. The boat looked more like a luxury ocean liner rather than a science research vessel.

"Get the size of this thing." Barry muttered as he followed Paddy, his backpack slung over one shoulder, thumping slightly against his back, a gentle reminder he had a job to do. They approached a doorway that led to the upper deck. Paddy reached for his pistol under his jacket and began to screw the silencer on.

"Wait here and get yourself ready." He whispered.

Barry just nodded as he delved into his backpack retrieving the required equipment to check for bugs as Paddy entered the cabin and began to climb the stairs. Paddy's eyes scanned every inch of the territory he was passing, his weapon sweeping in the direction he was looking. He moved with stealth and speed as he cleared room upon room, his hearing attuned with the sounds of the boat, his sense of smell on full alert for any accelerants. He was good, very good at what he did.

Five minutes later and Paddy had finished the upper deck. He patted Frost on the shoulder indicating it was his turn. "I'm going down below to the living quarters, don't follow me till I come out."

"Right" Frost fixed the earplug in his ear, connecting it to the equipment. Last thing he needed was for the scanner to detect a bug and the alarm to go off, this way only he could hear the alert, better to be safe than sorry. He glanced at the screen on the scanner turning it on. Everything was in working order, satisfied he climbed the stairs.

* * *

The dark haired detective sipped on her coffee as her eyes roamed over the stats sheet that flashed in front on the screen. Her head throbbed as a headache had started, threatening to be full blown by the end of her shift. Riley ignored the pain and reached for her coffee once more. A yawn escaped her tired body, her brain had gone to mush, she rubbed her eyes again to rid her blurry vision. She'd been working double shifts since the trouble had started and refused to let someone else take over. Jane and Maura were her friends and she vowed to look after them, not entirely trusting of others to do the job. She stretched again before continuing to attack the keyboard, searching for clues and trying to match incoming data hoping to reveal the location or maybe the manner of assassination attempt that could be used against her friends.

Riley glanced at the time before popping two asprin in her mouth, it was almost 2am Friday morning. She grabbed her coffee to wash them down "bottoms up" she said to no one but herself as she swallowed the drugs hoping they would help. Her partner for the shift arrived back from the kitchen laden with food, placing the two tubs on the table.

"Here ya go, hot out the microwave. Reheated beef stirfry and some sort of gluggy noodle dish…..gross." He scrunched his face up as he peered at the contents sniffing it. "Ugh, I should be ashamed of myself, some poor people are starving in the world and I'm bitch'in about eating this." He pushed a tub towards Riley.

"Yeah, well that's not all that's happen'in in the world tonight. Take a look at this Frankie." Jane's brother moved behind Riley and watched the screen. "Holy Shit! is that what I think it is?"

* * *

He quietly shifted his body to be ready to make the kill. The hunting knife clutched tightly in his right hand, his breathing steadied as he listened for the approaching danger. He was alone in the cabin as his partner had fled taking the stairs to the engine room.

Both had been caught off guard as they prepared to leave the boat, they had no time for escape as the vehicle carrying their target drove into the marina. Cursing they hid not knowing what was going to happen, hoping the boat wouldn't leave the dock as the explosives were set to detonate exactly two hours after the engines were started placing them well out to sea.

Doors were opening, one after the other as he passed a room leaving it to last. Every cabin's layout was the same, he knew, except for the last one. The crew's quarters were too small to hide, however the Captains was a different story. Doyle backed up towards the last door and without hesitation slammed his foot against the door lock, causing wood to go flying as he entered the room. His weapon was raised as his eyes came to rest on the only possible hiding place that would fit the size of a man…the washroom.

He shoulder charged the door and again the door flew open almost being ripped from its hinges. His gun went flying as a fist made contact with his face. He stumbled slightly, however his momentum still carried him towards the sink. A hand grabbed for his head and slammed his face into the basin, blood sprayed across the room as two teeth went flying. Doyle fell screaming in pain as the red haired man stabbed him in the thigh. Doyle kicked out with all his might, his foot connecting with the assailants kneecap. He heard a snap as the kneecap dislocated and shattered in the man's leg, he himself falling to the ground and screaming in pain.

Frost came bursting through the door in time to see both men struggling for the gun. He fell over the two men grabbing for the weapon himself. Rolling over on his back, he then sprung to his feet, raising the weapon and pushing the muzzle into the assailant's face.

"Back off!" Frost yelled. The redhead didn't put up a fight, he was in agony from the injury. He laid there panting his mind hoping his partner had heard the commotion and was on his way from the engine room to save him.

"Where the fuck were you Frost!"

"Excuse me Doyle, but you said not to follow you in. I came as soon as I heard the fight. Oh, and that's alright, no thanks required for saving your life, it was my pleasure." Barry had found some rope and began tying the redhead up.

"Ok he's got a busted knee, what damage did he do to you?"

Doyle was pissed off. Normally he was always in control of a situation, however not this time, he was too slow to react even though he knew the washroom was the only place someone could hide. He spat blood across the room and slumped against the wall. He was bitterly disappointed in himself for allowing this to happen.

"Fuck, I'm a fucking idiot."

"Let me look at you." Frost knelt down beside him and began to look him over for the extent of his injuries.

"Busted teeth, head wound and stabbed. All in all, not too bad, you'll live." Frost playfully slapped him on the side of the cheek. I'll have Maura check you out, you may have to go to hospital though."

"Bullshit, no I'm not. You forget….." he said through clenched teeth caused by the pain "I'm a wanted criminal, and not just any criminal. The bloody Australian authorities will be down on me like a ton of bricks if I go to hospital. All the bloody bells and whistles will sound off if they get a hold of me and the rest of these bastards will know exactly where we are."

Frost was frustrated. "Fine Maura can fix you." He handed him a towel from the rack placing it against his thigh trying to stem the bleeding. "Shit what a mess Doyle. Well I suppose we could look on the bright side, two down four to go."

Just then something fell from the deck above. Both men stopped their conversation and looked at one another. Frost grabbed the gun once more handing it to Doyle. "Are you fucking mad! My leg is bleeding like a stuffed pig and you want me to go upstairs? You go, and if it's not the girls back then shoot whoever the fuck it is!"

"It won't be the others back yet, they've only been gone half hour."

"Well then, you better go up and kill whoever it is." Doyle shifted to grab another towel. "Go, I'll question this dickhead and take care of matters here."

* * *

"Frankie, we better get Cavanaugh on the phone, he needs to see this." Riley was excited, she wasn't sure if it was from discovering what she had, or whether it was pure fear masked as excitement of what could, or was, about to happen.

"On it." Frankie picked up the handset about to call his boss when the Lieutenant stormed through the doorway into the BRIC. Riley and Frankie looked shocked to see their boss, but very glad indeed to have him arrive.

He answered their question before they asked. "You guys aren't the only ones on surveillance, sorry but I want my girls home, so I called for more help. Interpol called me not long ago. He moved behind Riley. "What have you got." Once he saw the screen he nodded. "Good. Just what I was told not long ago by Interpol."

Frankie organize satellite images of the Coffs Harbour coast, concentrating on the marina. I want eyes in the sky for this one." He handed Riley a picture of a yacht, the same yacht McFarlaine was supposedly on. "Right this is what we're looking for, find it."

"Yes Sir." Both detectives said in unison.

* * *

Maura and Jane were in the galley as Frost rounded the corner weapon drawn. "Jane shit, you're back."

"Frost, what is it? What's wrong?" It wasn't hard for Jane to see something terrible had happened. Frost had blood on him and it was obvious it wasn't his own.

"We caught another killer downstairs, we have him tided up. He was hiding in the Captains quarters. Come with me."

Jane looked at Maura. "Go Jane, I'll stay here."

"Ah Maura we'll need you below as well, Paddy's been hurt. Where's Ian?"

"Um, gone to pick up some more alcohol, he'll be back shortly. Come on Maur." Jane grabbed Maura's hand, and the three of them went to Paddy's aid.

They almost ran into the cabin and Frost was the first to react. "Doyle what the fuck!"

"Shut up Frost, I told ya I'd take care of things while you were gone."

"You killed him! Jane, I had no idea he was gonna do that, we had him restrained, all he had was a busted knee, now he's got a slit throat. Shit Doyle! Why ya do that?"

"It's the way I operate! Now Maura will you please fix me so we can get the hell outta here." Maura kept her mouth shut, knowing now was not the time for arguing. She knelt down and started to apply first aid. Her hands fumbled with the towel, removing it to inspect his thigh. "He needs sutures, I can handle this, it's not too bad, as for his teeth, not much I can do, the damage is done. I'm sure a few drinks will dull the pain." She stared him in the eye, her eye's showing nothing but disgust.

"While Maura fixes me, you two move the body and wrap it up. When we're out to sea, I'll dump it." Jane still hadn't said anything, her mind hadn't caught up with what had happened.

"Sickbay, where is it?" Maura stood asking the question, wiping blood from her hands.

"Must be lower deck, haven't seen it yet." Doyle grimaced, his face was beginning to really cause pain. "The engine room Maura, it should be next to the engine room."


End file.
